Scott and Lauren - Warm Hearts
by LawyerGirl
Summary: Traces a relationship between Scott and Lauren from a diasterous first date through the birth of their first child. Main ship S/L, there is some M/K and H/D too.
1. Dinner? Eight o'clock

Title: Lauren and Scott – Why Not?

Author: Kristen

Date: January 16, 2001

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this fanfiction are not of my own creation, but are the property and creation of David E. Kelly and Fox TV. This is for entertainment purposes only.

"I kissed him." Lauren Davis told Marilyn Suder as they sat in the teacher's lounge.

"Kissed who? Harry? We all know that, Sheryl Holt took care of that."

"Not Harry, Scott Guber."

"Scott Guber?"

"Yes, we were talking and he was pouring out his heart to me, and I felt so bad, if you could have seen how sad he was. Well, anyone, I kissed him."

"Where?"

"By the coffee pot."

"No, where on his body?"

"On the cheek."

"What's the big deal about that?"

"I can't get it out of head. I keep replaying it in my mind. The question is, why?"

"Why? I'll tell you why. Either you think that you led Scott in the wrong direction, or you feel guilty for kissing him because of what's going on between you and Harry."

"I think you're right."

"About what part?"

"The guilty because I think I sent Scott signals and I have something going on with Harry. But, Marilyn, you should have seen him, he was uptight and upset, hey, who could blame him after a week like this. I care for Harry, he is sweet and kind, but there is just something about Scott, kissing him, even on the cheek, I felt, full, needed."

"Wow. If this kiss affected you this much, imagine how it affected him. You need to talk to Scott."

"Talk to me about what?" Scott asked as he entered the lounge.

"I'll see you later," Marilyn said, choosing that moment to leave so that Lauren could say what she needed to say.

"What is it, Lauren?"

"Scott, about before…"

"You don't need to say anything. It was a kiss under the mistltoe, it was on the cheek, that's all it was."

"No. You trusted me, and I was out of line."

"I didn't think so, if anything, I was the one that was out of line. All of those times, when I asked you to the symphony and all, I'm sorry I put you on the spot with that baby thing."

"There was nothing wrong with that. I told you, if you ever need to talk to me, about anything."

Scott straightened and turned to walk out the door, but before he made it all the way out, Lauren said, "I meant that."

"I know, and I, uh, I want to talk, about a lot of things. How about tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"There I go again. I'm sorry. I…"

"Is eight okay?"

"Eight is fine."

It was decided. Tonight, he said to himself, was his only chance.

Later that day, Scott and Steven were in his office. Scott was wringing his hands and was so nervous that he couldn't help but pace.

"This is my only chance to get this right, Steven. If I do one thing wrong, any chances I have of ever being with Lauren will go right down the tubes."

"You are all ready making one mistake, Scott. You are staking way too much on this one date."

"What else am I supposed to do? The last time I was on a real date, I was in my twenties. I'm almost fifty!"

"Well, at least you're on the right track."

"I don't understand."

"At least Lauren agreed to a date that Sheryl Holt can't find out about. Where are you taking her?"

"I haven't decided. Come to think of it, I didn't even make arrangments to pick her up. We just decided that eight o'clock was the time."

"In that case, you'd better find out the rest of the details before you where a whole in my carpet."

"Steven, what if this is a disaster?"

"Then at least you know that you and Lauren are not right for each other. Look, Scott, I know how you feel about Lauren and I don't entirely approve of this thing, but you're my friend, and above all I want to see you happy. So find out where you are going and stop worrying."

The phrase "stop worrying" was something that Lauren needed to hear. She couldn't believe she was doing this. A date with Scott Guber wasn't exactly something to get nervous about. He had finally sent her a message telling her that he would pick her up at her house at 8:00 and to dress formally because he was taking her to Tosca, a very fancy, upper scale Italian restaurant on the north side.

It was 7:30 and her hair was still wet. There were clothes all over the bed, and she still had no idea what she wanted to wear. She hoped Scott would be late, but she knew that was less than likely, not the precise, punctual Scott she worked with everyday, not a chance. She sensed time was running out, so she selected a form fitting black dress, one that she wore when she couldn't figure out what to wear. It was sexy enough to wear on a date, but conservative enough to wear with someone like Scott.

The doorbell rang, and Lauren's heart skipped a beat. On my God! He was early and she was, was…A MESS! She threw a robe on over the dress and ran to open the door, only it wasn't Scott behind the door; it was Harry.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Uh, yeah, actually, I was just getting ready to go out to dinner with a, a Marilyn, you know kind of like a girls night out."

"Oh, well, I guess Kevin will feel a little out of place then, because I happen to know that he is taking Marilyn out to dinner tonight, so come on Lauren, spill who are you going out with?"

"Scott."

"Scott, Scott who?"

"Scott Guber, you know, Vice Principal, yelled about the gun thing, that Scott."

"Guber?"

"Yes Harry."


	2. A Date That Wasn't - Or Was It?

Author: Kristen

Date: January 22, 2001 Part 2/?

Disclaimer: These characters are the property of David E. Kelly. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Previously: Scott and Lauren made a date, but Harry arrived before Scott did.

"I realize we agreed not to see other people Harry, but I told Scott that I would be there for him if he needed me, and this is one of those times."

"That's what phones are for, you don't need to go out on a date with the guy."

"It's not a date really. It's just too friends going out together, that's all."

"Well, if it's friendly, then you won't mind a third party."

"Harry, this time, I think we should just leave it at the two of us, Scott and I. I'm sorry, it's just this once really."

"Is it?" Scott asked from the doorway, having just arrived.

"Harry…"Lauren cut off. She looked past where Harry was standing and saw Scott there, a dozen roses in his hand. He looked at her and turned away. She pushed past Harry and tore after Scott.

"Scott! Wait! Please!"

He turned, "You felt sorry for me. That's all this was about. You don't care for me or think that maybe there could be something between us, do you?"

"Scott…"

"No excuses, Miss Davis, the truth."

"I never expected Harry to show up tonight. You know that he and I have been seeing each other."

"Yes, and perhaps I thought that if you and I went out tonight that we would be able to enjoy each other, that we would share something. Now, I realize that I was being a fool. All you wanted to share with me was your pity, well, I don't want it."

Scott turned on his heel and left the building. Lauren stood there staring after him. She had really hurt him, and she's hurt Harry too. Will either one of them ever forgive her? She didn't know. Scott had walked out and when he did that, he took with all of the trust that had developed between them these past weeks. Harry was in her apartment, she had some go up and mend some fences.

"Harry…"

"Don't. It's obvious that you have something you need to work out. Do that, and when you're ready, if you decide you want to be with me, I'll be waiting. But, don't take too long, I might get bored."

With that, Harry left the house, and Lauren was all by herself.

There was nothing left to do. She knew that Harry would be okay, and funny thing was, she wasn't that upset by his leaving. It was Scott's leaving that upset her. She had to reach out to him, so she picked up the phone and dialed Steven's number. "I want to apologize for hurting him that way I did, and that I want to have this date or whatever with him."

"The best I can do is give you his home number and address, if you go to him in private, he's more likely to respond. And don't wait, act. Hold on and I'll get the information."

After her talk with Steven, Lauren tried to decide what the best course of action would be. She could call Scott on the phone, where he could hang up on her, she could go over to his house and stand on his doorstep until he listened, or she could forget the whole thing and call Harry.

Deciding, she lifted the receiver and dialed. It was busy. She called for three straight hours, still busy. A quick call to the operator told her that the phone was off the hook. Lauren gave up and tried to sleep, all the while thinking how different things could have been if only. While she lay there, waiting for sleep to come, she though about all of the times she'd been spending with Harry, and she realized that if he had ever broken one of those dates, she really wouldn't have cared. Why did she care about what happened tonight.

Angrily, Lauren got out of bed and pulled on her jeans. It was raining, but she decided to walk Scott's apartment anyway, to gather her thoughts. It was 2 a.m., but when she reached his place his light was still on. She lied like Delilah to get the doorman to let her up without buzzing Scott's apartment.

When she reached the sixth floor, she lifted her hand to knock on the door. Her hair was dripping down her back; her heart was pounding in her chest. He opened the door, and a mixture of surprise and pain crossed his face.

"Lauren?"

She didn't say anything, she just stepped closer to him and slipped her trembling hands around his waist, pressing her face to his chest. She lifted her head as his arms came around her, and she whispered ever so softly, "I'm sorry." Tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks as she lifted her lips to meet his.

It was a chaste kiss, but it lacked innocence and insecurity. Scott couldn't believe what was happening. Lauren was kissing him. She was in his apartment and she was kissing him. Her soft, full lips were on his and he was loving every minute of it. Scott gently moved his mouth away from hers so that he could speak to her.

"Lauren," he said, his voice a mere whisper against the beating of his heart, "Lauren, what is it?"

"Nothing," she said, leaning on him, and holding tighter.

"Something must be wrong. It's the middle of the night, it's raining, and you're crying. Come in, please."

"I never planned on doing anything like this Scott, really. I didn't know Harry was going to come over tonight, and I was really looking forward to being with you tonight," she told him, with a shaky breaths as she tried to control herself.

Scott felt his heart lurch at the pain Lauren was in. He loved this woman, truly loved her, and seeing her sitting there on the sofa, her hair wet, her eyes swollen and red from crying pulled at places in his heart he didn't know existed. He went into the kitchen and turned on the kettle to make some tea. She was shivering, probably from cold. He turned up the heat and then went into his room to get a blanket.

"Here, let me wrap you in this. We can't have you getting sick, can we?" he asked as he tenderly wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "Now," he said very softly, "Tell me what brought this on."

"I should have told Harry the truth about going out with you, and I never should have said any of those other things, they weren't how I really felt. After you left, I realized that it was you leaving that hurt, not what happened with Harry."

"Lauren, if I brought this on, I never meant to…"

"Don't blame yourself, Scott, this is my…What is that?"

"Tea kettle."

Lauren followed Scott into the kitchen when he went to make the tea. They shared the pot of water, and all the while he held her hand, his thumb moving slowly back and forth over her knuckles. When they had drunk the last cup of tea, he rose from the table.

"It's very late. Perhaps you should stay here until morning. You can take my room and I'll sleep on the sofa."

:Lauren stared at him for a moment and then broke down into tears again. Scott knelt next to her, put his arms around her, and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I wish you would tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this."

"I just feel like such a horrible person," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I feel like a horrible person. I hurt Harry and I hurt you, and those were the last things that I wanted to do."

"I know, Lauren," he said softly, "I know, now, come on, let's get you in bed, you'll feel better tomorrow."

She leaned against him all the way to his room. His bed was unmade, but it was clear that he hadn't been asleep.

"You're beautiful, Lauren, have I ever told you that?"

"No, you don't say things like that."

"Well, it's true. Now, come on, lay down, and forget about tonight."

She lay down and allowed him to pull the covers over her, while she was still fully dressed. Before her straightened, he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. 

Lauren put her arms around his neck, and again, turned his head so that his lips hovered just above her lips. He kissed her then, a real kiss. A soft, tender loving kiss. She sighed and relaxed her grip on his neck as his body settled over hers, and he made her feel all the things that she needed to feel. Special, loved, and most f all, cherished. 


	3. An Awkward Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own and I have not created any of the characters used so far in this story. They are the creation of David E. Kelly. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Scott and Lauren Chapter 2: An Awkward Situation

The phone was still busy. It was ten a.m. and a concerned Steven Harper was still trying to reach his absentee Vice Principal. He had been calling since 7:30, and the phone was still busy. Scott had never done this before, he had never been absent one day since he and Steven had been working together. The man came to work in the snow, he came to work with the flu, something must have happened. Something awful.

"Louisa," Steven called out, "Did Scott call in yet?"

"No, but Lauren Davis did. But we have no sub for her class."

"Where is she?"

"She didn't say where, just that she needed to take an emergency personal day."

"That must be why she didn't answer the phone this morning."

"Maybe she had a family emergency. I know her brother's wife is pregnant, maybe she went into labor."

"Maybe. No, that's not it. Let me know the second that either Scott or Lauren calls again."

Meanwhile, in an apartment across town, Scott Guber awoke to the scent of fresh coffee. He glanced at the clock; 10:10, in the a.m. He ran his hand over the sheets next to him, they were cold. Lauren had been up for sometime. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to see if she was there. She wasn't, but on the table there was a plate neatly covered with aluminum foil. There was a note attached. It read:

Scott - Put in microwave, heat for 3 minutes - Lauren

She'd made him breakfast.

For a second Scott thought that she may still be in the apartment. "Lauren!" he called out. No answer. She had left. How could she just leave, after the night they spent together, holding each other, kissing, making love. It had been so special, at least to him, and she had just dismissed it, left him without a word.

Scott couldn't believe what he had just done. He'd acted foolishly and recklessly, something that he had never done before. He'd scared her away, and now she'd never talk to him again. Well, no matter. Things couldn't be any worse now that they were before, and it was late, he had to go to work.

It was 11:00 a.m. by the time Scott got to Winslow High. He walked into Steven's office. It didn't take him long to realize that Steven was angry, very angry.

"What on earth happened to you?"

"It is a very long and private story. My clock got pulled out of the wall, and I overslept. Those are the only details that you need to know."

"You didn't think to call?"

"When I realized how late it was, I rushed directly here. I'm sorry, Steven."

"Do you know where Lauren Davis is?"

"No, I don't. She isn't here?"

"No, she's not here. If she were here, I wouldn't be asking if you knew where she was."

"I have no idea, but if she contacts you, let me know. I need to speak with her about something."

"She told me what happened last night."

"She did?"

"Yeah. I gave her your address so she could straighten things out."

"Oh, well, no. I haven't see her since last night."

"Oh, all right. I'll let you know if she calls in again."

Lauren was not at work, she really did just leave. Because she couldn't face what she had done? Or she couldn't face that she had done it with him? He didn't know, he didn't want to know. All he knew was that he had to find Lauren and apologize to her for what happened and hope that there would be no consequences from that one, dare he say it, _mistake!_ That was what that was, a mistake. Two people, upset and vulnerable, finding comfort with one another. He was kidding himself to think there was more.

"Scott?" Louisa's voice broke into his thoughts, "Lauren Davis on the phone for you, line two."

"Thank you," and thank God, he thought to himself.

"Hello, Lauren."

"Hi, Scott. We need to talk."


	4. The Discussion

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Scott took a deep breath and lifted his hand to knock on Lauren's door. When he finally did, it was only seconds before she answered.

"I'm glad you came, Scott. This is kind of important."

"Lauren, after what happened last night, there was no way…"

"I know, I know. Oh, Scott, what an awful thing we did."

"Awful?"

"Yes, we are adults, teachers. We tell our students never, ever to do something like that, and there we are doing it, never stopping to think about what the consequences will be."

"Consequences?"

"Yes, consequences, Scott. We had sex in your apartment, and we never stopped to think about…"

"Lauren, are you this upset because we weren't careful, or is there something else?"

"What else could there be?"

"Oh, I don't know, guilt? Fear?"

"Fear? What do I have to be afraid of?"

"Of someone finding out what happened between us. Of Steven linking your absence and my tardiness together in some way. Of Harry's reaction…"

Lauren's face dropped at the mention of Harry's name, and Scott, as he always does, picked up on it immediately.

"That's it isn't it? Harry? You are afraid of how our night together will affect your relationship with Harry?"

"No, Scott. There is no longer a relationship, and even so, last night was…"

"Magic. I never thought being with a woman in that way, don't you see that we are perfect, Lauren?"

"No, Scott. I don't know what to see right now. I'm so confused. I talked to my brother, Daniel, the only member that I really feel close to, he dated someone he worked with, and now they are married with two kids and another due any day now. It works out for some people, Scott, it does. Right now, there are so many things I need to work out, things that I never felt before, things that I should feel that I don't…"

"What kinds of things Lauren?"

"I know that all I should want to do right now is hold you, and no matter how much I may want to do that in my heart, my head is telling me to tell you to leave and that we have to continue as we were before."

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know. I want you to stay and I want you to leave, and I love you for how wonderful you made me feel last night, and I hate you for how vulnerable you make me feel. But most of all, I'm scared Scott, I'm not like you. You, you're never scared of anything…"

"Me, I'm scared of everything. I'm scared that last night was a mistake, I'm scared that I might loose any chance that you and I had, but most of all I'm scared that if nothing comes of last night that you will never be able to come to me again and talk to me without the tension and the memories, and if that happened, if we lost that friendship, there would be such emptiness inside that…"

He stopped. She was silently walking towards him, her blue eyes burning with passion and with regret.

"My feelings are all over the place, Scott, all over the place. I don't know if I'm coming or going and I hate that feeling. The holidays are coming up and I want to use that time to sort things out. I'm not saying that there will never be and us, Scott, I'm saying that I can't deal with an us right now."

"So this is it. We make love and now you want to forget about it and move on?"

"I didn't say that. I need to settle things in my mind and over the vacation, I'm going to do that, and when school resumes after the New Year, I'll let you know where things stand. I'm sorry, Scott, last night was wonderful, for both of us, but I'm very confused right now, and I have to do what's best for everyone, and right now, I think that remaining friends is the best thing for us to do. I'm sorry."

"Well, I'll be going then. I'm sorry if I did anything last night that I shouldn't have done. Merry Christmas, Lauren."

"Merry Christmas Scott."

Scott straightened his spine and walked out the door. Lauren left her hand on the knob, trying to keep the presence of him with her. Tears fell down her cheeks. She'd hurt him, that was evident, but all she could think of was how much more she would hurt him if she didn't think this through. Part of her wanted to hold him and make love with him, and another was forcing her to keep her head, and unfortunately, the keep your head part was winning.

Lauren was going stir crazy. She left the apartment and strolled around the streets of Boston. She didn't want to go home and remember that night so she walked for hours trying to clear her head.

After a while, she had to use the restroom. The Kwik-E-Mart was still open so she turned her steps in that direction. She hadn't been inside for more that a few seconds when she was suddenly grabbed from around the waist, thrust against the hard body of a tall male. Lauren was frightened, she almost screamed, however she could not muster the breath once she felt to cold metal tip of a gun be pressed to her neck.


	5. It's All My Fault

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Lauren's breath caught in her throat. She was so frightened at the idea of a gun pressed to the back of her neck, her chest felt tight. She thought, "What's happening couldn't really be happening, because if it was I would be screaming." Mr. Clark, the owner of the store was calmly talking to the man that was holding her, calling him "son" so he must be very young. She should say something, anything to try and calm him down. She was a teacher, she worked with kids every day, but, those kids weren't trying to kill her.

"One move," the young man's voice was saying, "and I'll kill her."

There were voices, Harry Senate could here them. One was the tense voice of the store owner, saying, put the gun down and let her go. The other was a menacing voice he'd never heard before. Slowly, he opened the door to the men's room a crack, being careful not to let the man with the man with the weapon her him open it. What he saw almost made him run straight at the gunman and shoot him himself. The bastard was holding Lauren. Even with all that had recently passed between them, he still cared for her, and he could not just hide in the bathroom and let this son of a bitch hurt her. He had to think, one wrong decision and Lauren could end up dead. First, he should have someone reach the police. Who lived near enough to get them? Kevin, Kevin Riley.

Harry's hands shook as he dialed Kevin's number, and then in hushed tones told him the exact address and what was going on. If anyone could help them and fast, it would be Kevin. He had three brothers, all of them on the Boston Police Force. "Hold on, Lauren," he said to himself as he slowly began to exit the bathroom.

The gun was turned on him the second the gunman heard the door open, and Lauren was released. This kid, and he was a kid, obviously didn't know what he was doing.

"Everyone down on the ground, on the ground, now."

Harry, Lauren, and Mr. Clark hit the floor. Harry could hear the sirens in the distance, and he knew that Kevin had come through. He could also hear Lauren's sobs and all he could think of was how much he wanted to hold her and tell that this was all a horrible dream. For now, though, all he could do was lay there on the floor and hope against hop that all this would end and no one would get hurt.

Outside the store, stood several SWAT team members as well as regular police, as well as Kevin, Marilyn, and Steven. Harry could see them from his position on the floor. Kevin must have called all of their friends to be there when this horrible thing was over. He didn't see Scott Guber, which he regarded as strange given what was happening with him and Lauren. Kevin had his arm around Marilyn, who appeared to be crying, and Steven was talking to the police.

It was moments or eons later before the police began to communicate with their captor, and even longer before he responded. Harry then saw Scott, rushing toward the building and being caught by a police officer. The kid was obviously frightened by all of the noise and all of the cops. He actually turned around once for long enough that Harry could leap up from his position on the floor and show him to the ground. In the split second that it took for him to make that move, Scott, shouting Lauren's name rushed at the door of the store again.

A police officer lunged for him, as the gunman aimed the gun. One young cop was at the center of the door way and Scott was off to the side. Frightened by his position, but not wanting Harry to get the gun, he began firing through the glass, the first bullet shattering it. Of course the police started running in, a dumb thing to do Harry though, there had to be a better way.

The kid was going to fire again, and if his aim held he would hit one of the young cops in the door frame. As he lifted his hand, Harry, still on top of him, and restricting the officers' shot grabbed his shoulder and reaimed the gun to a clear path. The shot fired a split second after someone stepped in the clear path. Harry felt his heart stop, as he saw the police rush in, and as he and all there heard a cry of pain from the crowd.

"Scott!" Lauren shouted as she ran out to his side. His back was soaked with blood all ready, his eyes closed. Harry and Steven grabbed her shoulder as the paramedics rushed in to treat the wound. 

An hour later, Lauren sat in the waiting room of the local hospital and watched yet another stretcher be pushed into the ER. Her stomach was in knots. She couldn't breathe. All she could think about was what happened in the store. How Harry had risked his life for her, and how Scott had been stricken by that bullet. This was all her fault. She never should have slept with Scott or kissed him under the mistletoe, she should have left well enough alone. But when could she ever do that?

"Lauren?"

"Steven, what is it?"

"You were a million miles away. I asked if you knew any of Scott's immediate family. I have the numbers in my office, and I think that his brother should be contacted."

"Let's wait and she how serious it is."

"Lauren, it's a bullet wound. This is very serious."

Lauren's attention turned to the doorway of the waiting room where she saw her brother, Dr. Daniel Davis walk in, blood on the from of his scrubs.

"Lauren, Mr. Harper. He's going to make it. The bullet hit one of his kidneys and he is up in surgery have that kidney removed. You can wait in the surgical waiting room up on the third floor. May I see the next of kin, if there is one?"

"We're really all of the family he has, except a brother we haven't yet contacted."

"Someone contact his brother, but for now, Mr. Harper, can I talk to you?"

"Yes, of course. Lauren, you'll be okay for a few minutes?"

She nodded. Something was very wrong. She knew it. Her brother would never keep something from her, unless he feared it would upset her. She had the right to know what was going on, so she moved toward the door and listened.

"His condition, is, while critical, stable. This surgery he is having should be enough, but if infection should set in, he may go into renal failure."

"What will that mean?"

"That is a very complication, it could require a transplant. Now look, Mr. Harper, I'm not trying to keep this from my sister, but she is young and she has a tendency to think that anything that happens is her fault."

"That's right, Daniel, I do think that I could have prevented this situation. Things happened that I could have prevented. Now I want to go and see Scott and I want to apologize to him for all the things that I said."

"Lauren, wait a minute. I want to talk to you."

"Now is not a good time, Daniel. I really need to be with Scott."

She left, turning her back on her brother, needing to be alone and wait for Scott to be out of surgery.

Hours passed before the surgeon, Dr. Randolph, allowed her into the room to see Scott, and even more time passed before he awoke and saw her sitting beside him, holding his hand.

"Hi," she said, very softly, very gently.

"Hi." The weakness in his voice scared her. The normally strong driven Scott was so vulnerable now, he needed her.

"I didn't think that you would want to see me after what happened."

"Not want to see you. You know how I feel."

"But this is my fault."

"No," he whispered, squeezing her hand as a way to reassure her. His grasp was weak, but having him touch her, even that little bit, made her feel better.

The tears started to form in her eyes, and she tried to control them so that he wouldn't see her cry.

"Steven is very worried about you. Everyone is worried about you, Marilyn and Kevin are downstairs, and Harry."

"I owe Harry."

"No, Scott, he did what anyone would have."

"The difference is he did it, he saved you. I could have lost you, and that would hurt more than any bullet wound."

"Oh, Scott. Are you in pain?"

She asked if there was pain. Of course there was, horrible pain, but something that he saw in her eyes warned him not to tell the truth.

"Not too bad, the medicine is working."

"Good. Scott, I want you to know that I am sorry, I never should have hurt you the way I did, and I never should have told you… I care for you, Scott, and I need you in my life."

His hand went lax in hers while she was talking, and when she looked at his face, she saw that his features were relaxed in sleep. Quietly, she left the room, kissing her forehead before she made her exit.

Outside the door, sat Harry and Steven. Tears on her face, she looked from one man to the other, and when Harry moved closer to her to hold her, she accepted it gratefully, letting her guard down, releasing the sobs she had been holding inside. His arms encircled her and he held her close, absorbing her pain and fear as much as he could.

They broke from the hug, when they heard the sound of a clearing throat. It was Lauren's brother Daniel.

"Excuse me, Mr. Senate. I would like to speak to my sister alone. Now."

"What is it, Daniel?"

"What the hell were you doing in that store that late at night, and who is this man to you that you are sitting in vigil to him?"

"I was buying coffee in that store, and that man is a very, very dear friend of mine."

"Are you sure that's all it is, Lauren?"

"Yes! He is a very dear friend, and I don't want to see him in pain or sick or anything like that, especially on account of me."

"The officer said that it was Harry Senate that took down the kid."

"He did, but Scott was trying to get into the building to save me before the cops, and he…"

Her voice trailed off as the events once again replayed in her mind. She began to shake and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Daniel, again being her big brother took her in her arms and held her.

"It's all right, I swear it, Lauren. Do you want me to call Mom or someone to stay with you tonight?"

"No. I want to stay here tonight, and be with Scott. Can you arrange that?"

"I should be able to pull a few strings, the nurse on duty owes me a favor. I'll see what I can do."

Lauren went back to Steven and found that Harry had all ready left.

"Steven, I'm going to stay here tonight, so you can go home."

"You can have sometime off if you need it."

"No, Scott would things to run they way they should, and the students… I'll see in the morning."

"All right."

Lauren did show up for her classes the next morning, and she was right about the students, everyone had a theory or a question. She answered them as best she could, but whenever she thought about Scott she cried and whenever she thought about Harry, she just felt awful. She had to make a lot of decisions over the vacation, she had to decide who she loved, who she wanted to be with. Out of the blue, Louisa came in with a note.

Lauren read it, and left her class in Louisa's charge. She ran out into the hallway, straight into Steven.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Lauren, the hospital just called. We should go there right away."


	6. This Wasn't Suppose To Happen

chap 6

Lauren was leaning over the garbage can in the ICU. She was sick, very sick. Her stomach was in her throat. She drank a cup of coffee about half an hour ago, and now it was right where it came from. Steven put his arm around her.

"Maybe you should see a doctor?"

"No, there is nothing wrong with me. I'm just worried about Scott, he looked awful. He said me name but he wasn't conscious."

"He knew you were there Lauren. He sensed it."

"I don't understand this. He was fine when I left him last night."

"He has an infection and has gone into renal failure. The doctor said that this could happen."

"Lauren Davis? Steven Harper?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Reynolds, the kidney specialist and this is my colleague, Dr. Landon. We need to speak to you about Mr. Guber's condition.

"We won't lie to you, his condition is serious. The bullet damaged his kidneys more than we originally projected, although we did suspect from the beginning that a transplant could be necessary."

"How do we go about getting this transplant?"

"Well, we usually ask friends and family to submit to tissue and blood samples to see if anyone matches. Then we put his name on the list and see if a donor turns up that way."

Steven rose, "I'll call his brother, George, maybe he could be a donor."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, but only for a few minutes."

Lauren walked down the hall to see Scott. All of the machines that he was hooked up to were buzzing and beeping. There was a nurse in there with him, and she smiled when she looked at her.

"Are you Lauren?"

"Yes, why has he asked for me?"

"Only a few times, but yes, he did call for you. I'll leave you two alone."

Lauren sat down by the bed and lifted Scott' s hand.

"It's all right," she said, "I'm here now, and everything is going to be all right. I promise you that. I'm never going to hurt you again, or leave you again. You have to believe that I will stay with you until this is all over, but you have to fight Scott, you have to hold on and never give up. Please, do that for me."

Dr. Reynolds came in, "Miss Davis, Mr. Harper has reached Mr. Guber's brother. He's on his way."

"I need to stay her. He is so sick, he needs me. He knows I'm here, he knows I am."

"He needs his rest, and by the looks of things, so do you. Come on now."

Fortunately, it didn't take long for the doctors to find a donor, albeit an unlikely one. Harry Senate was the same blood type as Scott and the tissues matched in other ways as well. Lauren would be eternally grateful to him for this. She knew that Harry blamed Scott for the destruction of their relationship, that was evident in what he said to her when he told her his decision, "Not for him, for you."

Lauren tried to teach the day of the surgery, she truly did, but every time the door opened or the intercom buzzed, she hoped that it was Steven or Louisa coming to tell her they were both all right.

"Miss Davis? Miss Davis?"

"Yes, Carol, what is it?"

"The bell rang."

"Oh, no homework. You can go."

"No, Miss Davis, the bell rang to start the class."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"You're just worried about Mr. Senate and Mr. Guber."

"That shouldn't concern you, Carol, I apologize."

"Miss Davis, how did Mr. Guber get shot?"

"He was at the store where I was held up. The gunman fired into the crowd and he was hit. It was very scary. "

Lauren's eyes clouded over like she was going into a trance, "He was lying on the ground and he asked me if I was all right."

Lauren was shaking, and Carol said to her friend, " Should we get Mr. Harper?"

Looking at Lauren again, another student, Claudia left the room and went to the Principal's office.

"May I help you?" Lauren asked when she saw Claudia.

"Yes, Miss Davis is kind of out of it, and I think she needs to go home."

"I'll send Mr. Harper in right away. Thank you."

Lauren was going into the teacher's lounge after collecting herself and actually teaching her class, she overheard a conversation between Kevin and Marilyn.

"According to Steven, Scott's half of the operation is easy, but poor Harry, they practically have to saw him in half to get that kidney out."

"Yes, but Kevin, Harry is healthy, Scott is weaker and…"

"You kow, after the time we've been spending together, I'm beginning to think my name is but Kevin."

"Kevin, we said…"

"I know what we said, and I can't do it anymore, Marilyn," he said softly, going to hug her.

Lauren entered the lounge, " Hi guys."

"Hey Lauren, how are you holding up?"

"Okay, I'm just waiting for Daniel to call and tell me the surgery was a success."

"Well, it's two-thirty, and this is my free period. Marilyn and I are going to the hospital and see how they are doing. Why don't you come with us and we can all wait together."

Lauren decided to go to the hospital with her friends. She hated hospitals ,the sick sounds and smells. George Guber was in the waiting room along with Crystal and Jonathan Senate. Her own brother as well as Dr. Randolph were talking to them. She rushed at Daniel, " How are they?"

"Harry is grouchy and in pain and perfectly fine. Scott is weak and still in recovery."

"Can I see Harry?"

"Sure, he's in 543."

Lauren went and Harry smiled.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi. Is Scott okay?"

"He's still in recovery. How are you feeling?"

Like one of the magician's assistants with the swords…" he laughed and moaned at the stab of pain.

"Are they giving you anything?"

"God knows. I thought that I was in Heaven, when you walked in, that's how I felt. I must be pretty drugged up. But it still hurts."

"Rest then."

"I did this for you. I know that you love him."

"No. I don't know who I love, but both of you are special to me and both of you need me and I will be there."

By the time she finished, he was asleep. So she felt free to go up to recovery and see Scott. She had to wear a mask so he wouldn't get any of her germs, but they did allow her to hold his hand. It was midnight when her brother tried to get her to leave, but she refused.

"What if he waked up and I'm not here?"

"Then someone else will be."

"He'll want me. And since this is all my fault."

Out of the blue, she felt a light squeeze on her hand and from the bed, she heard a weak protest, "No, it's not."

"Scott? It's Lauren," she told him, and he smiled.


	7. Homecoming

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply

It had been two weeks since the transplant, and today was the day that both Scott and Harry would be released from the hospital. Lauren had been with Scott every day since then, holding his hand, willing him to get well. Now, he was going home, well, not home exactly, he was still not in the condition to be left alone, so he would be staying with Lauren and, Harry.

  
When she heard that there was no one else to take care of either of them, she offered to take that one for the week or so that it would take. Her brother, Daniel Davis, was an excellent doctor, and Scott was convinced that if not for him, and as much as he hated to admit it, Harry, he would be dead.

Scott stood to pull on his pants and winced. The incision, as well as the bullet wound, was still sore.

"Hold on there, Mr. Guber," Cathleen said, "You shouldn't be doing that yet, you are still recovering."

Cathleen Montgomery was the nurse that had taken care of Scott while he was in the hospital. She was young, not much older than Lauren, and she was very sexy, if he did say so himself.

"Let me do that."

Cathleen approached him and buttoned his pants. The she pushed him gently onto the bed and reached for his shirt.

"He'll do that if you don't mind," they heard Lauren say from the doorway.

"Good morning, Miss Davis. I was just helping, Mr. Guber…"

"You were dressing him, something that my brother told you not to do."

"Miss Davis, he still…"

"Needs help, of course he does, and no thanks to you. Harry is doing much better, because he was made to do for himself."

"Mr. Senate was not my patient…"

"You are a nurse, Ms. Montgomery, I though everyone on this floor had the same nurse, or did you break those rules too?"

"Lauren!" Scott said, hearing the venom in her voice, "Cathleen was only trying to help, I've told you the wound is still sore."

"Yes, you did, but like the doctors said, you need to do for yourself. I know it hurts, but…"

"It won't get any better if I don't try to do for myself."

"Right, that's my warrior. Now, I will help you with the shirt if you need it, you may see to your other patients, Ms. Montgomery."

When Cathleen had left, Lauren went and sat beside Scott. The nerve of some people, taking advantage of illness that way, and a nurse to boot.

"Lauren, what was that about?"

"What was what about, Scott? Do you need help?" She asked, as she saw him wince and struggle with the right sleeve.

"No, I've got it. Why did you treat Nurse Montgomery that way?"

"She was disobeying my brother and hindering your recovery. And why did you accept her help and not mine."

"It's different, she's a nurse and you're…"

"Not."

"Right. Listen, Lauren, you don't need to take care of me. I can stay with Steven until I'm fully recovered. You needed trouble yourself."

"Trouble myself? It's not trouble."

"Lauren, before all of this happened, you and I shared a very special few days. We made love, we shared things, and then we decided to cool it and I just wanted you to know that no matter what has happened, there is no reason that you should feel that you have to play nursemaid to me."

"I don't feel that I should, I feel that I want to, and of course, Harry still needs some keeping after, so I'll have my two favorite men under one roof for a while."

Her favorite men, had she just said that? She did, she had for all intents and purposes told Scott that she had feeling for him and for Harry, that could be a disaster. She decided to dismiss it.

"Now, that this is settled, Daniel will be here to sign the papers in a few minutes." She kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go and see Harry, I'll see you in a bit."

Marilyn agreed to help her the first night. Scott insisted on helping her too, and in sitting at the table to eat dinner, when she could plainly see that he was exhausted. Harry, on the other hand, stayed in bed, and ran Lauren ragged, much to Scott's chagrin. By six a.m. the next morning, Scott doubted she would be able to stay awake to teach her class.

Before she left, she checked on both Harry and Scott. She told Harry to make sure that Scott rested, and to make sure the neither one of them over did it. By noon, Scott was run down. He had been up since before Lauren left and was trying to make things easier for her when she got home. His back ached so much he was seeing stars. He went into the den where Harry was watching the game, it was about time he did this.

"Harry, I haven't had the opportunity to say thank you for what you did, so I just wanted you to know, you saved my life and I'm grateful."

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Lauren."

"I know, and I thank you for looking out for her, given the sensitivity of our relationships."

"Look, whatever happened between you and Lauren, she regrets it. So as a favor to her and a thank you to me, leave her alone."

Angry now, Scott turned to leave, but then turned to face Harry once more.

"What happened between Lauren and I is private, and I'll thank you not to refer to it again."

Harry rose, "Is it? You think you won, don't you. You think she was intimate with you because you share something special. Let me tell you something, I was there, too, Scott and this, taking care of you, this is pity, just like the intimate, just like the kiss, pity."

Scott's face was taunt with anger. He wanted to hit him, he truly did. Everything seemed to slow down, he saw his fist form and go to throw the first punch, something her rarely did in anger or sport. Harry blocked his assault, and angry himself, threw his own punch. Scott saw stars again and fell backward as Harry's fist struck him in the gut.


	8. Nothing Is Ever Easy

Lauren was pacing the floor outside the Emergency Room. She had found Scott in bed, burning with fever and with blood on his bandages. Daniel said that he may need to have more surgery and that he had probably contracted an infection from the immunosuppressant they were giving him. George Guber was sitting next to his wife Janice wringing his hands. Lauren knew that this was serious, because even Harry looked sick over the latest setback. 

"Lauren, please come sit down," he bid her. "Wearing a hole in the floor won't make things any better." 

"I don't understand how this could have happened. He was fine, just fine." 

"Maybe he did too much too fast. Perhaps he should have stayed in the hospital." 

"You were supposed to help him and make sure he rested. You are recovering too, and I understand that, but he is a lot weaker than you, first the shooting, then the transplant, and he has those drugs in him, you were supposed to help him." 

"Lauren, George. You all remember Dr. Randolph and Nurse Montgomery, don't you?" Daniel Davis asked his sister and Scott brother. 

"Yes, hello," she said coldly. 

"Scott has torn a few of the stitches in his back. There was only minimal bleeding, so that does not really concern me, it is the infection that he's contracted that does. That said, however, there does not seen to be any sign of rejection, which is good news. He did suffer a blunt force trauma to the right side, causing the subsequent bleeding." 

"What could have caused such a trauma?" 

"A lot of things. Whatever it was, we all owe it a big thank you. Due to the immunosuppressant we were giving him, as I said, he has become quite ill. We caught it early, but he will need intense care for the next few days. That is where Miss Montgomery comes in, she will be the primary nurse charged with his care." 

"May I see him?" 

"Only for a moment, but this is the last time. We'll need to put him in an isolation room while his system is fighting the infection. Come with me, please." 

Lauren followed her brother and Dr. Randolph to Scott's room. He looked worse than she'd ever see him. His eyes were open but only slightly, and he didn't seem to recognize her. 

"Hi, Scott. It's Lauren. I can't stay long, but I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I won't be here for a while, because the doctors say you need your rest, but there will be some nurses here to take care of you, and as soon as you are strong enough, I'll come back. You better hurry to because we all need you. Winslow will fall apart without you, and well, I need you to get well too. Squeeze my hand if you understand me." 

"I understand," he said very softly, very weakly. 

"I don't want you to worry about anything. Just concentrate on getting well. Everything will be just fine. I have to go now, but I'll call everyday to see how you are." 

"Lauren?" 

"I'm here, Scott." 

"Don't blame him. It's my fault." 

"No, no. You're sick. It's no one's fault." 

"Yes, Lauren. I need to tell you something, just in case..." 

"Don't talk like that, Scott..." her voice cracked as she said it, and he knew she was going to cry. He was so weak, he didn't think he was going to die, but then again, he never would have thought he'd have one of Harry Senate's kidneys. 

"Ssssh. Don't cry. If I don't... I want you to know, I love you, Lauren." 

"I know. I love you, Scott," she said before Daniel took her by the shoulders and led her out of the room. 

Steven had arrived by that time, as did Marilyn and Kevin. 

"How are you?" Marilyn asked, hugging her. 

"How's he?" Kevin wanted to know. 

"It's bad Kevin; he thinks he's going to die." 

Harry put his arms around her and Steven's eyes clouded over. Even Marilyn looked upset, but of course she had Kevin there. 

Lauren pulled away from Harry's embrace and looked at Steven to take control. 

"All right," Harry finally said, "He's not dead yet, so we might as well stop acting like he is and do what Scott would do in a situation like this." 

"That's a good idea, let's all go home and try and wind down, everything will look better in the morning," Steven said. He gave Lauren a hug, and then gets ready to leave. She and Harry left shortly after he did, as did George and Janice. 

As they left, Kevin set his arm around Marilyn's shoulders. "Really makes you think, doesn't it about what really matters," he said. 

"What are you getting at, Kevin?" 

"We really haven't been seeing each other that long, and I know that you've expressed concerns about my being white and your being black, but something that happened tonight made me realize that none of the things that we think are so devastating really matter in the first place. This may not be the right time to say this, or on the other hand it could be the perfect time, but anyway, I just wanted you to know Marilyn, I think I'm falling in love with you." 

She said nothing, there was nothing to say. So she turned in his arms and pulled him close to her, and savored the silence. 

**********************************************************************   
Harry was sick over what he had done. He needed to tell Lauren the truth, and he would as soon as she came out of the shower. He waited in her room so that he would have to tell her as soon as she came out. 

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked when she did. 

"Lauren, what happened with Scott, it's my fault." 

"No, how could it be?" 

"I punched him. We got in a fight and I hit him. He threw the first punch, but I got him in the gut." 

"How could you..." 

"We were arguing..." 

"You knew he was weaker than you, he was shot, and then the surgery, you knew that something like this could kill him...you knew, damn it, you knew! Damn you!! How could you do this? You're supposed to have cared about me." 

"Well, that didn't keep you for falling for Guber." 

"He's twice the man you'll ever be." 

Anger flared inside Harry and he crossed the room, and grabbed Lauren by the back of the head. He raised her lips to his and burned them with a fiery kiss. 

"Can he kiss you like that? Cause, if he can't, he's no true man." 

Lauren had not answer for that, so she pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face.   
**********************************************************************   
Scott felt like he was on fire. His body ached and his throat was constricted. It was a struggle just to open his eyes. 

"Lauren?" he called. She didn't answer. "Lauren?" She wasn't there. Something was wrong; she'd never leave him alone; she promised she wouldn't. Didn't she? 

"Sssh," he heard a soft female voice say, "Lauren's not here, she's all right." 

Scott's eyes focused on Cathleen. She looked like an angel, her soft hair falling in front of her eyes. 

"Lauren, where is she?" 

"At home, hush now, and rest." Cathleen moved away and filled a basin with cool water and placed it to his forehead. He savored that coolness. 

When the heat subsided, he was once again able to sleep, but not at all peacefully. He dreamt of Lauren, a gun at her temple. He heard its fire and saw her blood spill out of her. He tried to reach her, but he couldn't. She died without ever knowing his true feelings. No, but he told her. Then she left him, here, alone. But he wasn't alone, Cathleen was here. She was helping him, she cared for him. Lauren said she loved him, but she lied, damn her she lied. 

He felt Cathleen's hand on his again, and she was whispering to him, calming him. He felt secure, he felt needed, he wasn't sure what he felt. All he knew was that he was tired and he drifted back to sleep.   
Days passed, almost a whole week since Scott had went back to the hospital. She missed him, she missed talking to him. She needed to see him and make sure he was all right, for herself. That decision made, she got in her car and drove to the hospital. 

The nurse at the desk in the ICU was less than cooperative, so Lauren demanded that her brother be called. Finally, Daniel was able to get her in the room, but only for a minute. 

"Keith said that the isolation would be lifted tomorrow, so I don't see why you can't see him for a little bit." 

"Thank you so much Daniel, I need to do this." 

Lauren walked into the room and was greeted with an icy reception by Cathleen Montgomery. Scott looked much better, but he was asleep. 

"What are you doing in here, this is an isolation room." 

"My brother is Dr. Davis, he let me in. Excuse me." 

Lauren sat on the bed beside Scott and took his hand in hers. 

"Hi, Scott, it's Lauren. Can you hear me?" 

He opened his eyes and looked at her. 

"Hi, sweetie, how do you feel?" 

"All right." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes," he said pulling his hand away. 

"What's with the one word answers?" 

"Lauren, would you do something for me?" 

"Of course I would." 

"Please leave." 

"Leave, why?" 

"Because you lied to me."

Lauren parked her car in her usual space. She was late again, but today, Steven would not be the one she had to answer to, it would be Scott. This was his first day back since the shooting, and all ready she would be giving him extra stress. Well, there was nothing she could do. 

Lauren barely made it down the hallway before she was intercepted by Scott. 

"A good late morning to you, Miss Davis," he said in a very direct, strict tone. 

"Good morning, Mr. Guber." 

"Do you plan to offer an excuse for your tardiness, or am I to assume you don't have one." 

"I overslept Scott, I'm sorry." 

"Failed to set the alarm?" 

"Failed to fall asleep. If you will excuse me, I have a class to teach." 

Lauren continued down the hallway. He was so cold to her. She wished that she could tell him the secret she kept, but so far only Steven knew, and only Steven needed to know. If Scott knew he would act out of some sense of duty, and she wouldn't want that. 

"Good morning class, I'm sorry I'm late. " 

"That's all right, Miss Davis," Sharon said, "We understand." 

"Understand what, Sharon?" 

"About you and Mr. Guber." 

"What about me and Mr. Guber?" 

"You two are dating now. We all know it. When he was sick, you were out a lot too." 

"Yes, I did take care of Mr. Guber while he ill, because he became that way in a situation that I put him in. Now, let open our texts to page 81, and Joseph, will you read aloud please: Mary and the Glorious Revolution." 

Lauren listened to her student read, and then she stopped and lectured. However, her heart wasn't in it. By the end of the period, she was feeling so ill that she sent a student to the office with a note for Steven. 

James Wilson was not the nosy type, so he handed the note to Louisa. 

"Mr. Harper is in a meeting now, James," she told him, "I'll send Mr. Guber directly." 

Shortly, Scott Guber followed James to Lauren's classroom. She was pale and was holding onto the desk for balance. He waited outside until the bell rang signaling the end of the first period, then he entered the room, doing his best to ignore the giggles and snickers of the students. 

"What is it, Miss Davis?" 

"Why are you here Scott, I sent for Steven." 

"Steven is in a meeting, what is it are you unwell." 

Lauren fought the dizziness and squared her shoulders, "I'm fine Scott, thank you." 

His tone softens slightly, "You don't look fine Lauren. Come to the lounge and relax. You're free this period." 

She allowed him to see her to the lounge, and when she got there she received the surprise of her life. Nurse Cathleen Montgomery was seated on the sofa sipping coffee with Marilyn. 

"Scott!" she exclaimed when she saw him, "I went to the office and the girl said you weren't in." 

"Not in my office, no. How are you, Cathy?" 

"Wonderful. I just dropped by on my way to work..., I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said glancing at Lauren. 

"No, you aren't Miss Montgomery, Scott was just leaving." 

Feeling somewhat put out, Scott released Lauren's elbow and extended a hand to Cathleen. She took it and allowed herself to be led down the hall to Scott's office. 

"I had a wonderful time Saturday night, Scott, and I was hoping we'd go out again. Tonight." 

"Tonight sounds...sounds...wonderful. I'll pick you up at around 8:00" 

Cathleen leaned in and placed a kiss on Scott's cheek before leaving, and he blushed a deep boyish shade of red. Cathleen was beautiful and cultured and just downright sweet. She truly cared about him, she would never betray him. Not like Lauren. 

That still hurt. It crushed him to even think about it. But he had to. He had to live through it and move on. Where? He didn't know, but one thing he did know was that his plans involved Cathleen Montgomery. 

I hope you enjoyed this. It's not as good as the others, but I was writing it between classes. Which will be better, I promise.


	9. Lauren's Secret

Scott turned off his car and turned in his seat to face Cathleen. This was the fourth or fifth time that he had been out with her and each time he was challenged by a different set of feelings. He liked Cathleen, he really did. She was sweet, kind, funny, he loved her company, but there was something missing. 

"Are you all right, Scott? You've been very quiet this evening." 

"I'm just tired. With everything that was going on the past couple of months, and now, half the faculty is out with the flu, so I've taught History, Math, English, and Civics this week." 

"Aww, poor thing." 

"That's what I like about you." 

"What?" 

"The way you respond to people, the way that you know what's in someone's soul, without them even telling you. I don't deserve you, Cathy." 

Cathleen had never had someone say something like that before. She felt herself starting to really care for Scott Guber, and that scared her. The last time she trusted someone, she was hurt, and she had sworn to herself that she would never allow herself to get hurt like that again. 

"Scott, would you like to come in? There is something that I want to show you." 

Scott unfastened his seatbelt and walked around to the passenger side to open the door for Cathleen. They walked side by side up to her apartment, close but not touching. When she turned the key in the door and opened it, a small bundle of high speed energy ran at her. 

"Mommy!" 

Scott's jaw dropped to the floor as her stared blankly at Cathleen holding a little girl of about three years old. 

"Scott, this is Bridget, my daughter." 

**********************************************************************   
Across town, Lauren was spending the evening over at Steven's since she was still feeling like something the cat wouldn't have. He had been wonderful these past few weeks, with Scott illness, their relationship going the way of the dinosaur, and now this other little secret that only they shared. 

"You have to tell him, Lauren, which ever one it is. They need to know." 

"No, Steven. I don't know what I'm going to do about this." 

"You can't be thinking..." 

"No! How could you?" 

"What then?" 

"Maybe I'll move away, I can't tell Scott, he hates me, and Harry it's been too long." 

"Not really, with everything that was happening, you might have miss counted." 

"Well, I never got great grades in math." 

"Tell him Lauren, at least tell Scott. That could set things back in motion if that's what you want." 

"No." 

"You don't want that?" 

"I do, but I don't want to pressure him or trap him." 

"When he finds out, and he will find out Lauren, he'll feel betrayed and trapped." 

"Oh, Steven." 

Steven had always though of Lauren as the little sister he never had, in need of his protection, so that was what he planned to offer. He walked over and gave her a hug, showing her his support. He would figure out what to do, but in the mean time, he'd put a call into Scott and tell him he wanted to talk to him. 

When Scott got home, he saw the button blinking on his machine. He pressed play. He didn't know if he could take any more surprises today. He listened. "Scott, this is Steven. Meet me at Dooley's tomorrow night at six. It's urgent." 

Louisa followed Scott through the halls early Monday morning. Steven was late, so Scott was the Principal until he got there. His stomach was in knots, especially after the cryptic phone call he got from Steven last night. 

"Marla Hendricks is absent, she had the flu, and I think Lauren Davis has it too, because she looks like hell, although she's here. I spoke with Detective Danby, no arrests or car wrecks over the weekend, oh, and I almost forgot, Carol Martin's mother is in your office, something about her getting a condom at school." 

"Thank you, Louisa. Tell Harvey to run the class on his own today, I'll go check on Lau... Miss Davis, and stall the mother." 

"Right." 

Scott headed for Lauren's classroom. He hated to think of her as being unwell, although he couldn't let on. Things had really escalated between him and Cathleen last night. Not physically, but emotionally. She had a daughter, a little precious daughter that adored her. He had a ready made family in that house the second he decided he wanted it, if only he wasn't in love with Lauren. 

As he passed the classrooms before Lauren's he saw Kevin Riley and Marilyn Suder standing very closely and whispering. Kevin backed away when he saw Scott coming down the hall. 

"Good morning, Miss Suder, Mr. Riley, was all he said." 

"What's with him?" Kevin asked. 

"I don't really know. I would be more inclined to wonder, what's with Lauren?" 

"That's obvious." 

"Is it?" 

"Sure. She's afflicted with the same malady you are." 

"Oh, and what's that?" 

"She's in love." 

Marilyn blushed and giggled, "Be careful, Sheryl Holt might have her cameras out." 

"So? I want the world to know that I'm in love with Marilyn Suder." 

The bell rang to start first period, so Kevin had to go to class. Quickly he kissed Marilyn with a promise of "See you for lunch." 

Scott reached Lauren's classroom just as her students were filing in. She, however, was not there. 

"Where is Miss Davis?" 

"We don't know, sir?" 

"And where do you think she went?" 

"To the ladies room, sir." 

Scott left the class and waited outside for Lauren to return. She did a minute later, sweating and wobbling as she walked toward him. 

"That's it," he declared," You are sick and I'm taking you home. Let's go." 

"No, Scott. I'm not sick; I just ate something that didn't agree with me. I have a class to teach." 

"I wish you would give me some peace of mind and let me take you home, or at least go to the infirmary and lie down for the rest of the period." 

"Give you peace of mind? How much peace of mind do you think I had when you were...never mind, Scott, I'm fine. Let me pass." 

Scott had no choice but to allow her through. This was something that he would take up with Steven, however. 

By the time Scott got back to the office, Steven was in talking to Carol Martin's mother. When she left, Scott knocked on Steven's door and asked, "Can I speak with you?" 

"Sure, everyone else is." 

"That was a very cryptic message you left me last night, very cryptic. What was that all about?" 

"I really think that we should wait until after work to talk about this." 

"Fine, if it's personal. However, on another matter, Lauren Davis and I seem to be having some trouble in the administrator/teacher area. I knew that would be a problem if we started something and it didn't work out, but now I think she's putting herself at risk just so she doesn't have to answer to me. Will you discuss that with her?" 

"Elaborate." 

"This morning Louisa told me that she thought Lauren looked ill, and when I went to her class to check on her, she was in the ladies room. She did seem sick, like she was vomiting or something, so when I said I'd take her home, she refused. I know she should be resting, but she won't listen, and I think it's because of what happened with us." 

"Scott, I know that on some level, you still care about Lauren, and having said that, I will say this. You are both my friends. I care for you both, but Scott, you brought this on yourself. You can't accuse someone of betrayal, and then a few days, later act like nothing has ever happened that the relationship is just teacher and Vice Principal. Something happened between you and Lauren. You were intimate..." 

The words had barely left his lips when Louisa burst through the door, "Steven, you're needed in Lauren's room." 

"Assault?" 

"No, she's fainted." 

Scott gave Steven one of his famous "I told you so," looks as they both sprinted down the hallway. 

The school nurse was all ready with her, and Scott could hear the wail of sirens in the background. 

"Please, step back and give her some air," he told her class. 

Harry Senate came rushing into the room, Marilyn at his heels. 

"Lauren!" she gasped. 

"It's all right. She needs to go to the hospital and get checked, but she seems fine." 

"Fine, oh, yeah, unconscious on the floor is fine. I'd hate to see sick, if this is fine." 

"Harry," Marilyn said, "You're babbling." 

It was decided that Harry and Scott would be going with Lauren the Emergency Room. Steven drove behind them and Louisa would pretty much run things unless they got out of hand. 

They waited nearly and hour, and the entire time, Steven wrestled with the idea of breaking Lauren's confidence. But then he didn't have to. Daniel Davis came out of the curtain where his sister was now conscious and resting and glared at both Scott and Harry. 

"What's it? How is she?" Scott asked. 

"Will she be all right?" Harry inquired. 

"There is nothing wrong with my sister, at least nothing that nine months won't cure." 

"What?" 

"Congratulations gentlemen, one of you is going to be a father."


	10. Some Issues Resolved

Scott had slept in his office the day he found out Lauren was pregnant, and every day since. Throwing himself into his work was a defense mechanism he always used so that he wouldn't have to deal with what was really happening to him. It hid the hurt and the fear that he was feeling and it kept him from thinking of things that he would rather not think about. 

And there were so many of those things. First, what did he say to Lauren? She was pregnant, she was twenty-nine years old, unmarried, and expecting a baby in roughly six to six and a half months, a baby that he was, no, he could be, responsible for. All week she had avoided both Harry and himself like the plague, and to be honest, he was glad. He didn't want to talk about this with her until he was sure of what he wanted to do and what he should say. 

Second, there was Cathleen. Over the past few weeks, his feelings for her had grown from gratitude and admiration to a legitimate sense of caring, and now that she had told him about Bridget, he felt even more or an attachment. If the baby was his, he would have to tell her, because then, he would be honor bound to offer his support and his name to Lauren and her child. He didn't know if she would accept his offer, but it was one he had to make nonetheless. 

Scott was honor bound to do a few more things as well. He needed to tell Cathleen the truth. There couldn't and shouldn't be any secrets between them if their relationship was going to go to the next level. If it did, he would have to be careful, the way he should have been with Lauren. That "next step" could not be taken until he knew if Lauren's child was his child as well, and, he told himself, until that baby was born, he would be there for Lauren when she needed him to be, regardless of the baby's paternity. He needed to do that for her. He needed to do that for himself. 

A knock at the door jolted Scott into reality. A man with a long, dark ponytail was standing at his office door. He motioned for him to enter. 

"Excuse me, sir, I'm Frank Monroe, the new chemistry teacher, Mr. Harper told me I should speak a Scott Guber." 

"I am Scott Guber. Have a seat, Mr. Monroe. We have relatively little to discuss since Steven had all ready told you all of the necessary rules and regulations. You're classroom will be room 9. First period begins at 8:30. You don't have a homeroom, so you are required to report to work at 8:15. Do you have any questions?" 

"Yes, just one. Where is Room 9?" 

"It's down the...It's easier to show you." 

The words had no sooner left his mouth than Scott realized that in order to walk Mr. Monroe to his class he would have to pass Lauren's classroom. His only saving grace was that it was still early and with any luck, he wouldn't run into her. Well, luck was not on his side. Just as he passed the doorway to her classroom, she stepped out of it. There was nothing to do but say good morning to her. 

"Good morning, Lauren." 

"Scott." 

Frank smiled at Scott, "Girl trouble?" 

"What? No, there's nothing between, that's Lauren Davis, head of the Social Studies Department." 

"From the reception she gave you, I'd either say you were either an item or mortal enemies and from the way you looked at her..." 

"What way are you referring to, Mr. Monroe?" 

"With all due respect, sir, you looked at her like you were a halogen and she was some industrial strength hydrogen. But, I can tell by the look you are giving me that this is none of my business and I should shut my mouth before I get myself fired." 

"Not fired, but on my bad side, and that Mr. Monroe, is a place you don't want to be." 

"I'll say no more, but know this; feelings are more evident to the outside observer. Just think about what I said." 

Scott pretended not to hear this over perceptive chemistry teacher, but he realized that he did want Lauren, and not just in the biblical sense. He wanted her as a friend, as a companion, as a mate. She made him feel whole. When she was in the room, even if they were angry at each other, even if they weren't speaking, he was complete with her presence. She was the left hand and he was the right. A perfect match. Maybe. 

Scott went back to his office and there, seated in the big leather chair in front of his desk was Lauren. It was upon him. The moment he had been dreading. She sough him out, and now he had to deal with all this...stuff. 

"Good morning, Miss Davis," he said trying to sound professional, "What can I do for you?" 

"First off, you can stop calling me Miss Davis. There's no going back now, Scott, we both know that." 

"Yes, we do. Lauren, I know how difficult..." 

"No, you don't, you have no idea how hard this is for me, Scott. I've been with three men in my entire life, that's all, and now I'm pregnant, and two of those three men are prospective fathers for the baby. I'm hurt, I'm angry, and I'm scared. 

"Lauren, this is my, or could be my baby too. You think that just because I'm not carrying the child I don't feel those things that I won't live up to my responsibility." 

"Scott, that is what I've come here to tell you. I've tried calling, but you have been out." 

"I've been sl..." 

"Sleeping in your office. I know, Louisa told me. Why?" 

"Because I needed some time to think things through." 

"And what conclusions have you come to?" 

"If this baby is mine, I need to take responsibility for it. And you." 

"No, Scott. That's what I wanted to tell you. I've told this to Harry and now I'm telling you, I have no problem raising this child on my own. In fact, I'd prefer it." 

"I don't want it that way." 

"Well, I do. It's my life, Scott, and my baby. Those are the only things I know for sure right now. You are under no obligation to me or to this child. No generous deeds or noble gestures are required." 

"Lauren, this could be my baby too. We weren't exactly careful." 

"Don't you think I know that? Remember, I'm the one that's going to be having the baby. All, I'm saying is, I don't know who the father is, and that's my fault. Neither you nor Harry should put your lives on hold. You have someone else that needs you, someone else in your life...?" 

"What?" 

"Cathleen Montgomery. I know you're seeing her." 

"What does Cathleen have to do with you and the baby?" 

"Everything. Scott, you are an honorable man. Even if this baby was Harry's, and I'm not saying that it is, you would love it and raise it as your own. I can't allow you to do that. Not when you care for someone else, and not when I know that you would come to resent me for it." 

As Lauren said these words, Scott realized that she really thought that he didn't love her any more; maybe she thought he never really did. He looked at her face and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. She turned away from him and began to sob. Moved to tenderness, Scott knelt beside her in the chair, and lifted her chin so that he could hold her head to his chest. He wanted to absorb the fear and pain he saw in her eyes, he wanted to take away the shame. He needs to say something. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't propose, she would not accept. He couldn't tell her he loved her, she wouldn't believe him. All he could do was hold her and murmur softly in her hair, "It's all right; I'll take care of everything. It's all right." 

Little did Scott know, that situation was far from all right, and little did Lauren know, by this time tomorrow, she'd have something to really cry about.


	11. Dream Sequences

It's a girl," he heard his sister-in-law Linda Davis say, as she handed the baby to the waiting nurse so that she could be bathed, before Lauren could hold her. 

Lauren was crying, half from pain, half from joy; he was crying, half from pride, half from relief. He smiled down at her and settled his arm around her shoulders, cradling her head to his chest. 

"Please forgive me," he murmured into her hair. 

"Forgive you?" 

"For putting you through this." 

"It was worth it," she said, smiling as the nurse placed their daughter in her arms, "She was worth it." 

The new parents marveled at the life that they created. The tiny piece of humanity that was theirs alone. 

"Are you disappointed, Scott?" 

"What?" 

"That she wasn't a boy." 

"She's perfect, Lauren. Although I must say, she looks more like a Davis than a Guber. See, she has your little nose." 

"And she has your cute smile." 

The baby made a small sound, and Lauren smiled at her husband, "I think she wants her daddy." 

"Uh, uh oh." He said as Lauren placed the baby in his arms. He was overwhelmed by the feeling of protection that overcame him when he held the baby. She was his, his and Lauren's, and now their lives were complete. 

Some years later 

Scott felt a little nudge jolt him out of his sleep. He opened his eyes to see a lovely blonde little girl peering at him. 

"Wake up, Daddy. It's morning." 

Scott glanced at the clock, 7:00 a.m., Christmas morning. 

"Indeed it is, Danielle. Why don't you wake your brother, and let Mommy sleep a little bit." 

"Is Mommy going to have the baby today, Daddy?" 

"No, sweetheart, Mommy isn't going to have the baby until spring. Now run along, we'll be down in a minute." 

Scott walked over to the crib by the large bay window in the master bedroom and lifted his youngest child so far, Sarah. 

"Good morning, you want to see what Santa brought you, yeah. Well, let's wake mommy, let's wake mommy, yeah." He said in a soft, yet adult voice. 

"Scott?" 

"Merry Christmas, Lauren." 

"Merry Christmas Scott. Are Danielle and Steven up yet?" 

"Dani, woke me. How are you feeling?" 

"Better than last month, but not as well as I'll feel when this is over." 

"This one really is taking its toll on you isn't it, honey?" 

"Yes it is, but it's worth it Scott. Danielle, Steven, Sarah, and whoever else may come along. I'm tired, but I'll survive." 

"If you survived Sarah..." 

"Let's not select that memory. Let's go downstairs and watch our children before they destroy the house." 

Scott settled Sarah on his hip, and placed his arm around Lauren's shoulders. 

"I love you, Lauren; you know that, don't you?" 

"Of course I do. And I love you, so much. I never though it was possible, when we first met, I so scared of you that day." 

"We've been through a lot. And we'll be through more, but nothing, will ever keep us apart. Nothing." 

"Nothing," she echoed, reaching up to kiss him before they descended the stairs to have their Christmas. 

Scott awoke with a start. He was in his bed alone. There were no children, no Lauren. He was alone and sick at heart over it. He leaned over and lifted the receiver, dialing Lauren's number. He held his breath as it began to ring.

Harry's Dream

It was noisy. The twins were screaming, the baby was crying, Lauren was yelling at him to fix the shower. Harry was going insane. It was like this every morning, if it wasn't one thing, it was the other.   
Harry felt like he was losing his mind. Life as he knew it was a noisy, hectic mess. 

Many days, he found himself envying Kevin. He and Marilyn couldn't have any children, and he had never planned on kids himself, truth be told. But here he was, Harry Senate, father of four, and Lauren was pressuring him for a fifth. It seemed that whenever Cathleen Guber had a baby, Lauren wanted to have a baby. Whenever their neighbors on the other side, had a baby, Lauren wanted to have a baby. And even after he saw what the pregnancy and child rearing did to their marriage, he kept accommodating her wishes. But not anymore. He all ready had four more children than he planned on having and he couldn't take five. He couldn't take five. 

It wasn't that he didn't love his children, he did. Even Jerome, who was perhaps not even a Senate, he loved very much. Jerome's birth was hard on Lauren, as was the circumstances surrounding it. She never had the paternity tested, it didn't seem to matter to her after Scott married Cathleen, and she had married him. Although, he did sometimes wonder, Jerome did have some Guber like qualities.   
It took Lauren a while to recover from Jerome's birth, but once she did, she told him she really wanted to have one more child. So he accommodated her. This birth was much easier, and their son Kevin was born. A year and a half later, Cathleen gave birth to Scott's fourth child and she wanted to have another baby. This time, it was a daughter, and a year after that, another daughter. Cathleen had just given birth again, and when Lauren was holding the newborn, he saw that "Oh, Harry," look and wanted to scream. 

Speaking of screaming, that's what he heard, all around him. "Harry, will you please pick up the baby, she's hungry." 

Harry was trying to tie his tie, he looked at the clock. Seven fifteen. They had forty five minutes. 

He went to pick up the baby when the doorbell rang. Now what? He left the baby in the crib, crying, to answer it. It was Scott Guber. 

"Mr. Senate, I see that Mrs. Senate hasn't told you that she said I could have a ride to work today." 

"If that's what she said, come on in you're early. Have a seat, get some coffee." 

Harry left and went into the bedroom. Lauren was dressing Linda and Jerome was tying his shoelaces. 

"Lauren, Guber?" 

"Mr. Scott is here?" 

"Yes, Jerome, he is here." 

Jerome was off the bed and on his way to the kitchen before either parent could protest. 

"He said that his car was in the shop and Cathleen needed hers. It's just this once; go make him some coffee, why did the baby stop crying?" 

"Go make him some coffee. Go get the baby. Tow the barge and lift the bale." 

"Harry, you're yelling." 

"You're damned right I'm yelling. This house is crazy Lauren, ridiculous! There are children all over the place; we can barely make ends meet..." 

"Harry calm down. Things are a little rough right now, but that's only because I'm not feeling so well." 

His tone softened, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing that nine months won't cure," she said going to hold him. 

"No," he said, out loud when he thought it was silent. 

"What?" 

There wasn't time to answer the question because Jerome was calling Lauren. 

She went out to the kitchen and saw that someone, most likely Scott had poured cereal and was ready to serve breakfast. 

"Scott, did you do this?" 

"I was hungry, Jerome appeared to be, and the little ones were fussing, so I poured cereal." 

Lauren sat down, Harry beside her, Scott on the other side. It was like a knife in him to see how Scott had organized the chaos that was his house in less than ten minutes, and it hurt even more when Lauren told Scott with all the pride of an expectant mother that she was expecting yet again, and he hugged her. It wasn't an intimate hug, but it was affection between his wife and another man. 

Harry couldn't breath. His chest felt like it would explode. He looked around. He was in his apartment. It was over. He felt overwhelmed. He felt sad, but most of all, he felt relived.

Lauren's Dream

Lauren heard a noise. It sounded like someone had entered her room. She looked up and saw her sister, Eliza, standing by the bed. Normally, Lauren would be glad to see one of her family members, but considering that it was two a.m. and Eliza had been dead for three years, it was a little unnerving. 

"Do not be afraid, Lauren. I'm here to help you, not to frighten you." 

"Help me?" 

"You're conflicted Lauren, and confused, and who better to help you than your big sister? Come take my hand." 

Lauren reached out and took her hand. 

"We are going to go on a journey. The images that I will show you are not real, but they can become real. The people are only shadows; they cannot see you or hear you. This journey is only design for your own protection and peace of mind. Are you ready?" 

Lauren nodded and took Eliza's hand. The world turned white and when the blinding light cleared, she saw herself lying in a hospital bed, pale, nearly lifeless. Scott was next to her, holding her hand. He looked haggard and unshaven. There was a little crib next to the bed, a small baby, appearing newborn, was lying in it. 

"Where am I?" she asked. 

""You've just given birth, Lauren. The birth was very hard and you had a C-section." 

"Will I be okay?" 

"That is up to him." 

"Scott? Why?" 

"Because he's your husband. And he loves you." 

Scott was speaking to her. Very softly, very lovingly. 

"Lauren, its Scott. Baby, can you hear me? I know you can, you must, because I need you, and I need you to know that I need you. Our son needs you. I love you." 

Lauren's hand moved and closed around Scott's. "I know," she whispered, "I love you, too." 

The scene went black. 

"Is that all?" 

"No, watch for the next image." 

Lauren looked again, and again she saw herself lying in a bed, only this time, it was in a bedroom, the sun was shining and she looked at peace. She was alone in the bed, but stirred when she heard her bedroom door open. 

Scott came in carrying a tray of her favorite breakfast, buttermilk pancakes and crisp bacon, orange juice and coffee. There was a rose in a vase on the tray. Behind he scampered two little children, one boy and one girl. 

"Happy Birthday, Mommy," they chorused. 

"Happy Birthday, Lauren,' Scott said, placing the tray down and kissing her forehead. 

"Scott, this is so sweet." 

"There's more. Scottie, Annie, let's get mommy's gifts." 

"Presents, too Scott." 

"You're only thirty-two once. The kids really wanted to make this birthday special." 

"Scott, the kids are four and two, they don't..." 

"All right you got me. I wanted to make this birthday special, especially considering how badly I screwed up the last one." 

"Scott, you had a..." 

"Don't say it. No worries today, Lauren." 

The little ones came back in, loaded down with gifts, drawings, one very interesting gift, probably from Scott. The pictures were of their family, Lauren and Scott, the children, and their fish. The gift from Scott read, 

TO LAUREN   
FROM YOUR FAMILY 

It was a ring. Her birthstone, the ruby, was one the right, Scott's was on the left, and the stones of the two children were in the middle. 

"There's room to extend it if there are more children." 

"Scott, I have a gift for you too." 

Lauren went into her purse and pulled out an ultrasound photo. "Do you know what this is?" 

"Lauren, are you..." 

She nodded, "I'm due in February, in time for your birthday." 

Scott lifted Lauren and whirled her around, "I love you sweetheart, I love you so much." 

This image disappeared too, and another one filled the area. This one was not as bright and happy. She was in an apartment, alone with a baby and appeared to be pregnant again. There were pictures all around, some of her with her brothers, some of her with Harry. 

Just looking at this scene, Lauren felt empty and scared. The image put the toddler she was holding down and grabbed her stomach. She cried out and tried to make it to the phone. 

"Hello, this is Lauren Senate; I would like to speak to Harry. Well, where did he go, did he tell you? I'm in labor. Thanks a lot." 

Lauren waited. Finally she called an ambulance, and was taken to the hospital. 

"Where's Harry?" 

"That no one knows." 

Another image flashed, but was broken by a ringing phone. Lauren opened her eyes, her sister was gone, they images were gone and her phone was ringing. 

"Hello, Lauren Davis." 

"Hi, Lauren, it's Scott. Can I come over?" 


	12. The Proposal

It was Scott. Lauren looked at the clock on the night stand, 3:17 a.m. It was very late or very early depending. It was like a dream. 

"Lauren? Lauren, are you there?" 

"Yes, Scott, I'm here. Uh, you were saying?" 

"I was saying that I need to talk to you, I know you must be tired, you must need rest, with the baby and all, but Lauren, this cannot wait until morning." 

"Oh, Scott. You're right, I mean about my needing rest and all, and well, this really isn't a good time for me. I would really appreciate this waiting until morning." 

"Lauren, I..." He stopped. What was he thinking? The poor thing was pregnant. He might have made her that way, and now he wanted her to stay awake and discuss their relationship in the middle of the night. "I'm sorry. I never should have bothered you so late. We'll talk tomorrow." 

"It's all right. It was good to hear your voice." 

"Yours, too. Goodnight, Lauren." 

"Goodnight, Scott." 

Neither one hung up immediately. Both waited and listened to the other breath. Until Lauren finally disconnected her end. 

Scott never had a chance to disconnect his, because before he knew it, he was in his pants, down the stairs and on his way to Steven's apartment. 

Scott wasn't the only one taking a moonlight ride. Cathleen was in her care headed for Scott's apartment. He'd been avoiding her and she wanted answers. They had something decent, something real and now she felt the threat of destruction. Something or someone was interfering with their relationship and Cathleen was hell* bent on figuring out what that was. She would never get the nerve to do this if it wasn't three in the morning, so she knew as she parked her Jeep that she had to do this, and she had to do it now. 

After she hung up with Scott, Lauren couldn't go back to sleep. The dream of Eliza haunted her, and it left her with an overwhelming desire to be held. Lauren dressed quickly, yet carefully, so that she would look presentable, but so that the small belly she was all ready getting would reveal itself to him. It would help her if he saw the baby starting to grow and felt drawn to it and to her. She was only three months along, and she really didn't show unless you looked for it, but the jeans that she chose were a very snug fir around her usually narrow middle. 

Lauren got into her beat up '78 Buick and drove over to Scott's. She needed to see him and tell him that she loved him and that she needed him to be there for her and for the baby. She loved him. She knew that now when it should have been apparent all along. 

Steven was asleep when Scott knocked on his door, and had to grope for the light. 

"Who is it?" he asked. 

"It's Scott. Open up." 

"Lord Scott, it's almost four in the morning. What are you doing here?" 

"I needed to get out. I had the strangest dream." 

"It was about Lauren. We were married, we had a family. I was so happy and so was she. We made a wonderful couple. It opened my eyes, Steven. I love her and I need her." 

"It sounds like for the first time since December you really know what you want." 

"Yeah, December to March is a long time for someone like me to be confused." 

"There's only one problem." 

"What about Cathleen?" 

"Make that two problems." 

"Lauren's feelings and then there's the matter of the child's paternity. But the more I think about that, the less it matters to me." 

"That's fine, just remember this, Lauren is the one that is pregnant and her feelings matter. This baby's could be Harry's, and that not only concerns you and Lauren, but Harry. This is not simple, Scott." 

"I know that, and if she does still have feelings for Harry, at least she'll know that I also care for her and love her." 

"Now, what about Cathleen?" 

"I don't know. I'd hate to hurt her, but I need to make a decision. That relationship must either be terminated or taken to the next level. I have to stop it now." 

"Scott, are you losing your head?" 

"I don't know, but he's what I do know there is one woman in the world for me and that is Lauren Davis. End of discussion." 

"Who are you trying to convince, yourself, because I've known this all along." 

Cathleen finally used her key to get into Scott' apartment since he didn't answer the door when she knocked. He was probably asleep. It was four in the morning. 

As soon as she opened the door, she heard a voice behind her, calling softly, "Scott?" 

"Miss Davis, what are you doing here?" 

"Most likely the same thing as you. Where is Scott?" 

"I don't know. He should be here?" 

"How did you get in?" 

"Key, you?" 

"You left the door wide open. Why did you come here?" 

"His phone was busy." 

"We were talking." 

"At three a.m.?" 

"He called me." 

"Laura..." 

"Lauren." 

"Lauren, let me put this in a way that you can understand. Scott is mine. You left him when he needed you, but I was there. When he called out for you in his sleep, I was there. When he was in pain, I was there. When he was scared and thought he was going to die, I was there. Not you." 

"Miss Montgomery, there is no doubt that you were there for Scott, and I thank you for that. But as for Scott being, "Yours" I highly doubt the truth in that. I wanted to be there for him. They wouldn't let me." 

"I know what you want here. You want him to come in here and take you in his arms and forget all about me." 

"In part that may be so, yes. And perhaps he should, after all, I'm the one who's going to have his baby. If you want to talk about a claim on Scott, nursing him verses giving him his first born; the deck stacks in my favor." 

"You little..." 

"Cathleen! Lauren!" Scott barked as he entered. "Both of you calm down and behave yourselves, you're supposed to be ladies." 

"I'm sorry, Scott," Lauren said. 

He nodded and turned to Cathleen who was in tears. 

"Cathy, I..."he said softly. 

No sooner than the word left his mouth, did he see Lauren turn and wiping tears away from her face, run out the door.

Lauren could hardly see the road through her tears. How could she have been so stupid? She thought Scott loved her. Wasn't that what he always said, time and time again? She'd known about Cathleen, but she obviously didn't know the extent of the relationship. Why did Cathleen have a key to his apartment? Was Scott sleeping with her? That was none of her business. 

Yes, it was her business. Scott Guber was probably the father of her child. She and Harry had made love, on many occasions, but they had always been careful, they had always planned it out. With Scott, she'd been so into the emotion of the moment that she never thought about the consequences of her actions, and apparently neither did he. Part of her was grateful she didn't think about using a condom or a diaphragm, and part of her deeply regretted her oversight. She wanted to be with Scott, but she didn't want to pressure him or trap him, she wanted him to come to her on his own, without the sense of obligation her pregnancy gave him. Even if the baby was his, she had all ready let him know that he had an out. She could and would, if necessary raise this child on her own. 

Lauren saw the light at the corner turn red, so she eased her foot on the break, and continued thinking. Of course she would stop at this corner. It was Harry's corner. What ever residual feeling she had for Harry had dwindled to feelings of nothing but friendship, and the small pangs of feelings she had for Scott had grown into a deep, mature love. If only she could be sure that he loved her as much now as he once did, and that he loved her as much as she loved him. 

The light turned green and Lauren started to drive through the intersection. After that, everything that happened seemed to slow down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other car. It was headed straight for hers. She could think, couldn't move. She had to stop, she thought, she had to get out of the way, but she could not seem to execute the necessary movements to do that. 

It all felt like a dream or a movie. It was like she saw what was happening from out of herself. She heard the unmistakable sound of metal on metal and glass on glass. She felt her body jerk with the force of the impact. She felt the searing pain as her seatbelt tightened across her abdomen. She felt her head hit the hard steering wheel. And she saw her world go black. 

At the same time, Scott was in his apartment with Cathleen, facing the music. He owed her the truth; he just didn't imagine it happening like this. 

"Is it true, Scott? Is she pregnant?" 

"Yes, she is." 

"Is the baby yours?" 

"I don't know.  I believe so." 

"You believe so? You mean she doesn't know? What is she a sl...?" 

"Cathleen," he said sharply, "I have never struck a woman in my life, nor have I considered it, but that remark is truly testing my restraint. Lauren is confused, and now, because of whatever exchange took place her, she is very upset." 

"So am I, Scott. I thought you were different. I thought you were honest. I thought I could trust you, that we could have something, something special." 

"Cathleen, I have been honest. Have I promised you anything? If I did, I'd like to know." 

When she didn't speak, he continued, "We have a very special relationship, Cathleen. You were there for me during a very trying time in my life. I came to trust you, something that I find very difficult to do, and I came to care for you. You, in turn, gave me your trust. You told me about that sweet little girl, you gave me your confidence. You and I share a very special bond, Cathleen. We share a beautiful...friendship, built on caring and trust. You are one of the few people that I feel safe enough with to let my guard down, you are one of the few people that knows what goes on in here," he said, indicating his heart with his hand. 

"But, even with all of that, it isn't enough, is it?" 

"Cathy, I've been in love with Lauren Davis for a long time. There's a lot of water under that bridge, a lot of anger, a lot of pain, a lot of heartache. There is also a lot of happiness, and tenderness, and it was in one of those moments when this baby was conceived. Some of what happened in the past was Lauren's fault, most of it was mine, but now is the time to forget the past, to move away from it, now is the time for me to prove to her that I can be supportive and loving, that I can be there for her. She's carrying a child, a child that may be mine; I can't just leave her; not when she needs me. I have a responsibility..." 

"Cut the crap, Guber! This goes way beyond than some misdirected sense of responsibility. Admit it, you love her! You never stopped loving her, admit it!" 

"It is true, I do admit it. I love her. I don't want to love her, I can't help loving her." 

"And I can't help loving you." 

Cathleen closed the gap between them and placed her head on his chest. He let her hold on to him, feeling wretched for hurting her, but knowing it was necessary. 

"Cathleen, please, don't make this harder than it is." 

"You want me to make it easier for you?" she asked. "Well, I'm sorry Scott, I love you, and I can't do that." 

Scott was speechless, an affliction he seemed to have more and more these days. There was nothing to say to her, he knew he'd lead her on, he knew he'd encouraged her advances; he knew he let her down. 

There were three ambulances. Two paramedics were working on getting Lauren out of her car. She was unconscious and bleeding. 

"Does she have any ID?" one of the workers asked. 

"Yeah, he license says Lauren Davis." 

"Is there an emergency contact?" 

"Yes, a Marilyn Sudor." 

Marilyn was asleep in Kevin's arms when the phone rang. "Good," she though, "Snow day." 

"Hello," she said sleepily. 

"Is this Marilyn Sudor?" 

"Yes, who's calling?" 

"This is Anna Cameron, Boston Police; you were on the list of contacts for a Miss Lauren Davis." 

"What happened?" 

"There was a car accident. Miss Davis is being taken to Boston General Hospital ER. I would advise that you or another family member be present." 

"Marilyn, what is it?" 

"Kevin, oh my God, Lauren was in a car crash. They're taking her to the hospital." 

"I better call, Harry." 

"Yes, and Steven. Someone needs to call Scott." 

"Why Scott?" 

"Lauren's baby could be his too." 

A few minutes, although it seemed like eons later, Marilyn and Kevin arrived at the hospital. Steven was all ready there, as was Harry. 

"Steven! Is the baby all right?" 

"They don't know anything yet, she's still unconscious." 

"How are you holding up?" Kevin asked Harry. 

"All right, I'm kind of numb. Where's Guber?" 

"We haven't been able to reach him yet." 

"No, he needs to be around now, of course they can't reach him." 

No sooner than the words left Harry's mouth, did Daniel Davis come out into the waiting room. With an icy tone in his voice he asked, "Where's Scott Guber?" 

"He's not here, why?" Steven asked. 

"Lauren wants to see him." 

"Then she's regained consciousness?" 

"Mostly, she's still very disoriented. She doesn't remember the accident." 

"What about the baby?" 

"She hasn't miscarried yet, but that is still touch and go, as is her condition at this point." 

"I want to see her," Harry said. 

"She's...All right, but don't upset her. Where can I find Scott Guber?" 

Harry went into Lauren's room. She was curled in a ball, tears streaming down he cheeks, Harry reached and brushed one away. 

She looked at him, "Where's Scott?" 

"He's not here yet." 

"Then he isn't coming." 

Harry couldn't believe she said that. She sounded so convinced that Scott wouldn't come, and part of him secretly hoped he wouldn't. Looking in Lauren's eyes however, seeing the fear, the pain, and the anguish there, Harry couldn't help but feel moved. 

"Is the baby all right, Harry, did they tell you anything?" 

"Don't worry about anything now," he said softly, because not knowing was sometimes worse than hearing something sad. 

"Tell me, I want to know. Is the baby all right?" 

"They don't know Lauren, you have to stay calm." 

Lauren tried, but just then, a sharp stabbing pain gripped her side and radiated to her stomach. She moaned at the sensation. 

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, nervously. 

"My side hurts, oh, God, I cannot lose this baby, I just can't lose it," she sobbed, as Harry gathered her close to him. 

He tried to be supportive, even if he didn't want her to be pregnant, even if it hurt that she wanted Scott instead of him, he hated to see her cry. On some deep level, however, he wished that it was Guber here doing this instead of him. 

Daniel Davis, with Steven in tow arrived at Scott's apartment and pounded on the door. 

"What if he's not home, then what?" Daniel asked. 

"The phone's busy. He's home." 

"Who is it?" Scott called from inside. 

"Scott, it's me, Steven. I have Daniel Davis with me. Open up." 

"Daniel Davis," Scott though, "What possible reason would Steven have for bringing Daniel Davis to his apartment. He opened the door and could tell by the look on his friends face that something was terribly wrong. 

"Steven, Dr. Davis," he said, trying to keep his voice calm. 

Cathleen sat on the sofa, her face streaked with tears, she looked guiltily at Daniel. 

"What is she doing here? Is this the reason that I had to come here, that you aren't with my sister when she needs you," Daniel charged. 

"Dr. Davis, this is not what it looks like." 

"Yeah, that's what Laura said when her ex-husband caught us in bed together; it is exactly what it looks like." 

"Daniel, there is a more important matter here. Scott, get your coat, we need to get to the hospital immediately." 

"Steven, what's happened? Is it Lauren? The baby?" 

"It's Lauren. There's been an accident. She's alive, the baby's alive, but the situation is very serious. She's asking for you." 

"Why wasn't I called immediately?" 

"You were," Daniel said, "The phone was off the hook, and it's not difficult to imagine why." 

"I had just about enough of ..." 

"Gentlemen, everyone's emotions are high, here. Still, I think that we need to put that aside, and get to Lauren. Now, Scott, put on your coat.  Dr. Davis, calm down and let's go. It was wonderful to see you again, Miss Montgomery." 

The three men left. No words were spoken between them and Cathleen. It was like if Lauren was there, then she wasn't. If Lauren mattered, she didn't. She was losing Scott to her, all over again, and the silence of loneliness was deafening. 

The three men arrived at the hospital in record time. Daniel went to the desk and inquired about Lauren's condition, while Scott struggled with his rising sense of fear. Was Lauren all right? Was the baby alive? Would he lose Lauren before he could tell her how much she meant to him? All of these things were on his mind, and until he could see Lauren, he wouldn't be able to relax. 

"They had to take Lauren into surgery. There was some, minimal internal bleeding. So far, the baby is fine, but that is still touch and go. I want you to know, Mr. Guber, that even if my sister is fine, I hold you responsible for what has happened, as well as, what may happen. Don't forget that." Daniel left, and Scott stood staring at Steven. 

"He's right," he said, "He's right, he is. All of it. If only I hadn't upset her, if only I went after her when she saw Cathleen, if only I believed her when she told me she loved me in the hospital months ago. What he I done, Steven, what have I done?" 

"Nothing, you have done nothing but look for someone to love you, and you have done nothing but love Lauren. This is the fault of the drunk driver that hit her; this is not your fault." 

Steven's words sounded convincing, but Scott still had some residual feelings of guilt. He waited for hours for Lauren to be strong enough for him to see. He sat, head in hands, his rosary wrapped around them, praying fervently, yet silently for Lauren and the unborn child, Guber or Senate, it did not matter. Aloud, he spoke the words, "God forgive me for what I've done." 

As the words left his mouth, he felt a soft, gentle hand on his shoulder, "God helps those who help themselves, Mr. Guber. You have to forgive yourself, before God can forgive you." 

He looked up at the woman. He'd never seen her before, but she had the most welcoming smile. 

"I'm Laura Davis, Daniel's wife. My husband told me what happened between the two of you. I must apologize, he was very upset, and well, none of the Davis children have really been close, but Daniel and Lauren, they have a very special connection, you can see it in the eyes. He never should have blamed you for what happened." 

"Mrs. Davis, I cannot help but blame myself. I'm supposed to protect, Lauren. How can I love her, if I can't protect her?" 

"Love is a lot of things, Mr. Guber. It's not only protection, and for all that it is, no one person can not make a mistake from time to time. Love is recognizing the mistakes and learning to forgive your loved one, and yourself, for imperfection. IF you love Lauren, and it is obvious that you do, and she loves you, then you will both realize that something like this, has no fault, it's in His hands." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Davis. Can I see Lauren now?" 

"Only for a few minutes, you can see her for real tomorrow." 

Scott followed Laura down the hall to Lauren's bed in the SICU. She looked so frail and vulnerable lying there in that bed. She stirred as she felt him touch her hand. 

"Hey," he said very softly. 

"Hi,"she said, licking her dry lips with her tongue, "Am I dying?" 

"No, you aren't dying, not for a long time." 

"I've never seen you look so scared, so lost before." 

"I am scared, Lauren. I've never had so much to lose before. I don't want to lose you; I want to be with you, always." 

"Always?" 

"Always." 

Lauren smile softly and Scott brushed her hair out of her eyes, before Lauren came to tell him he needed to leave. 

Scott didn't want to leave her, he didn't want to go home, he wanted to stay here unless he was needed. However, Laura Davis, in her soft way, convinced him to go home and get some rest. 

The attempt to rest failed. All he could do was worry about Lauren; think about how much he needed her, and how much he had to say to her. 

By the next day, Scott couldn't wait any longer. He bought some red roses and went to the hospital. He was nervous, but he had to do it, he had to tell her before he lost the chance. 

She was alone when he reached her room, so he didn't knock before he entered. 

She tried not to look at him when he walked in; she tried to forget he was there, until he spoke, "I brought you these. How are you feeling?" 

How was she feeling? Angry, that's how, but she simply replied, "Fine." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"You seem upset? Is the baby all right?" 

"Yes." 

"Are you angry at me for something?" 

"No, I'm not angry," she snapped. 

"Lauren, tell me the truth." 

"You want me to tell you the truth, fine, here is it. I am angry at you, I'm angrier at you than I've ever been at anyone in my whole life. And why, let's examine the evidence. You weren't there Scott, you weren't there. You weren't there when I needed you." 

"Lauren last night..." 

"It's not just last night. You weren't there when I was held up in that store, you weren't there when I found out I was pregnant, you weren't there when I went to see you, but Cathleen was, and she has the key to your house. You weren't there when that car hit me; you weren't there when I woke up thinking that I lost the baby, because you were with the damned nurse again. I needed you and you weren't there. I didn't know what was happening, I didn't know if I was all right, I didn't know if the baby was... I needed you and you weren't there!" 

She was crying, very hard. Her shoulders were shaking with sobs. Scott saw that she needed him now, and she wouldn't walk away, not this time. He gathered her into her arms and rocked back and forth. She clung to him, she wasn't really angry, she was scared, and he needed to fix that. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered still rocking her, and kissing her hair, "I should have been there, I should have protected you. I'm sorry." 

After Lauren cried herself out, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, Scott. I never should have said those things, I was just scared that the baby was hurt, but he's all right, Scott. He's all right." 

"All right," he echoed," Did you say he? How do you know?" 

"I know here, Scott," she told him, touching her hand to his heart," I know here." 

"Boy or girl, it doesn't matter Lauren, and Senate or Guber, that's starting not to matter either. All that matters is how I feel about you." 

"How do you feel about me?" 

"I don't know. I feel so many things. I'm happy, but I'm a little bit scared and nervous. I feel protective, and protected, yet I feel vulnerable, and exposed. I'm confused, I'm understood. I'm secure, yet I'm frightened. I'm lost, yet I'm found. But, Lauren, out of all of those things, the feeling that they create, it's stronger than me. Being with you is stronger than being without you, and that is why I love you and I need you in my life. And that is why I need to ask you, will you marry me?" 

There was silence. Lauren smiled, her eyes filled with tears, when out of the silence, Scott heard the word, "No." 

  



	13. Telling The Friends

"No!" Scott exclaimed, "What do you mean, no?" 

"Well, perhaps no, isn't what I mean exactly." 

"Then what do you mean exactly?" 

"I mean not now, not like this." 

"Not like this? Lauren, what are you talking about? Why not like this? What is it? Honey, I'm confused." 

"Scott, don't get me wrong. I love you, and nothing would make me happier than to be your wife, but, this is all so fast. First our, you know, and then the shooting, and then the baby, and now the accident. I just want to make sure that this isn't some...mistake." 

"Mistake? Lauren, how could this be a mistake? Look at all of the things that we've made it through, I know I wouldn't have survived the shooting Lauren, if I didn't have anything to fight for. Did I ever tell you why I wanted to come over that night?" 

"No, why, did you want to come?" 

"Because I had a dream about us. I was so sure after that. And I wanted to go to you and tell you that I still, in spite of everything, love you, and I was going to ask you to marry me. Then everything fell apart, and I never got to say those things. Lauren, I want to marry you, for no other reason other than I love you." 

Lauren's eyes filled up with tears, "Scott." 

"Just say you'll marry me. I know you love me, and you know I love you. Please." 

"Okay, I will." 

The joy here felt at that moment was incomparable to anything he's ever he ever felt before. "I'm going to make you so happy." 

"And I you." 

Lauren and Scott chose to keep their engagement a secret for the remainder of the time she was in the hospital. A few days after she was released, Daniel invited Lauren and Scott over his place for dinner. She decided that she would tell him and Laura then. Little did she know, Daniel had a surprise of his own. 

"Hi, oh, you look good." Laura said opening the door, "You'll never guess who else is here." 

"Who?" 

Then she heard it, "Lauren, my baby. It's so good to see you." 

"Mama, Daddy." 

The shock was overwhelming. She stared down at her stomach, rounded, in pregnancy. What was she going to tell Mama and Daddy? 

"Um, I have someone that I would like you to meet. Mama, Daddy, this is Scott Guber, my fiancé. Scott, these are my parents, Gerald and Helen Davis." 

"Oh, my God," was all Daniel managed to say. The he looked at Laura, "Did you know about this." 

"I didn't have a clue." 

"You are getting married," Gerald Davis stated when he recovered. 

"Yes, are you happy daddy?" 

"Happy, no, I'm not happy Lauren." 

"Mama?" 

Helen looked at her daughter as if to say, ask your father. 

"Lauren Elizabeth, I cannot believe this. You're too young to get married." 

"Dad, I'm twenty-eight, if I'm not mistaken that's almost ten years older than mom was when you guys got married." 

"That was different, I was twenty-two, and he is, how old are you?" 

"Forty - eight." 

"Forty-eight! No, no ma'am, you are not getting married and that's final." 

"Daddy, all my life, I've done whatever you wanted, this is one thing you cannot control. I love him, and I'm marrying him, and that is final." 

"You met her parents? What happened? What were they like?" Steven asked as Scott relayed the events of the previous evening to him. 

"Her father found out that there is a twenty year age difference between us, and he sort of flipped out. Her mother just stood there and didn't say anything at all. Of course we didn't stay very long. All of the commotion upset Lauren, and with her being pregnant and all, she shouldn't be upset like that." 

"So what are you going to do?" 

"The first thing we want to do is tell everyone else about the engagement. So far only her parents and brother know, and now you do. I know Lauren is dying to tell Marilyn, and to be truthful, it won't seem real to me until everyone knows." 

"You mean until Harry Senate knows." 

"No, I want to tell everyone, but, okay, I will feel better if Harry knows, he is still an insecurity of mine." 

"When are you going to tell them?" 

"Lauren wants to do it tonight at Doyle's. I would have preferred something a little more formal, but I'll let her do it her way. After all, they are more her friends than they are mine. Would you like to join us?" 

"Sure, I would love to here this." 

Louisa knocked at the door. "Scott, Lauren is waiting in your office?" 

Scott looked at Steven who immediately read his thoughts. "She's fine. Go." 

Scott left Steven's office and walked down to his own. Lauren was in there, by herself, not upset, not ill, just there. 

"What is it, Lauren?" 

"Two quick things. One, we're on for Doyle's tonight at six o'clock, so you better leave on time. And two, my mother called." 

"For what? To upset you again?" 

"No, to invite us to spend the weekend with my father and herself in Concord." 

"What did you tell her?" 

"I told her I'd call her back; that I had to talk to you first." 

"It's up to you, sweetheart. I know that you were upset about the argument with your father, and I'll be honest, I have misgivings about going, but if you want to, I'll go, for you." 

"I don't want you to go if you have misgivings." 

"Lauren, I'm just nervous. Your parents are a part of your life, their opinion matters; I need to make a good impression." 

"You will. Mama and Daddy are rational people once you really talk to them and get to know them. You'll love them and they'll love you too, you'll see." 

"All right," Scott agreed. He still had mixed feelings about it, but if it would make Lauren happy, he'd do it. 

She leaned up and kissed him, "Thank you. I'll see you at four-thirty." 

"What's four-thirty?" 

"The time I'm meeting you here to rehearse what we are going to say to everyone tonight when we lower the boom on them." 

"Will it really be that much of a shock? You are pregnant, we've been dating openly." 

"Not too much, but I can tell you that there is a pool on how long you and I will stay together, I can tell you, forever is not on the list." 

"I invited Steven to join us tonight. He is my closest friend and I want him there." 

"Great, the more the merrier. Scott, I've been meaning to talk to you about this, have you given any thought on who you would like to be the best man at the wedding? I know that you and your brother are not on the best of terms, but he is your brother. The only reason I asked was if everything goes well tonight, I'm going to ask Marilyn to be my Maid of Honor." 

"Actually, I've decided not to have my brother, I'm going to ask Steven." 

"I thought you would decide that. All right, I've got a class. I'll see you later, 4:30." 

"Four thirty." 

Lauren gave him a quick kiss and left the office. "Great," he thought, "More time with Lauren's parents." 

He loved Lauren, he wanted her happiness, and if her parents blessing would make her that way, he would try and give that to her. 

Scott worked in his office for the rest of the day. He wrote letters of recommendation, called in students to discuss discipline reports and incomplete detentions. Then he looked at some personal papers. His bank statement left over hospital bills from the operation, an old letter from Cathleen. 

Cathleen. It hadn't been since the night of the accident that he spoke to her. They had left so many loose ends; he still hadn't made the final break. He decided that that must be done, so he would call her after the weekend meeting. 

After what seemed like only minutes, Scott heard Lauren's voice in his office. 

"Scott, its 4:35, hon." 

"I'm almost ready, just taking care of a few left over bills from the operation." 

"Has money been a problem for you Scott?" 

"No, darling. It's fine. Let's go." 

Hand in hand, Scott and Lauren walked into Doyle's at a few minutes past six. Everyone was all ready there. Kevin and Marilyn were seated very close together; Harry and Milton were sipping beers and laughing. Harvey and Marla, who were arguing were being mediated by Steven, and Louisa was just coming back from the bathroom. 

Marilyn was the first one to notice that they had arrived, and she nudged Kevin. "Look, they're holding hands." 

"They're a couple." 

"Hi, sorry we're late," Lauren apologized. 

"Oh, it's all right. Beer, Scott?" 

Scott usually drank wine or brandy, but in order to fit in, he accepted the beer. 

"Okay, don't keep us in suspense, you invited all of us here to tell us something, so tell," Marla pressed. 

"All right, uh, Scott would you like to tell them." 

Scott for the briefest of moments took on his old tense self, but then he felt Lauren's hand on his, gently caressing and he relaxed. "This is a hard thing to say. You know that Lauren and I have been seeing each other, and I'm sure you all know how I feel about her. Well, with everything that's happened the past few months, we realized that we are meant to be together and so I ..." 

"We decided to get married. We're engaged." 

No one spoke. Steven was the only one not shocked by the news. All eyes went from Scott to Lauren to Harry, then back to Lauren. Marilyn was the first one to break the silence with a simple, "Congratulations." 

After that, everyone came alive with handshakes and hugs and well wished. For the rest of the night they laughed and talked, and by the time Scott dropped Lauren off at her apartment, he felt like he was part of the group, like he had friends. Nothing, he knew could be more perfect. 


	14. Parental Approval

Given the disaster that resulted from Scott's first meeting with Lauren's parents, he was more than nervous about the second. The whole drive to their house, he felt tense, like a weight in his chest. Lauren kept putting her hand on his thigh, gently massaging, trying to make him feel better. It wasn't working. 

By the time they parked the car in her parent's long driveway, Scott was trembling with nerves. Lauren got out of the car and went to him. 

"It's going to be all right Scott. You just have to relax. My dad is a fear magnet, if he smells fear, he eats it up. Relax?" 

"They have to like me Lauren?" 

"No, they don't. I love you, that's all that matters. We are not here to win their approval. Now, take a deep breath, and give me a kiss." 

"Here?" 

"Yes, here. Come on, give me a kiss." 

Scott felt uncomfortable doing that. This was her parents' house. But he had committed himself to the idea that Lauren's wish was his command, at least for the duration of her pregnancy. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. 

"There now, you relax. Let's get this over with." 

Hand in hand they walked up to the front door and rang the bell. In seconds, Helen Davis opened it with an inviting smile. 

"Hi, sweetheart, Mr. Guber. Come on in." 

"Hi, Mama." 

"Thank you both so much for deciding to come. I know that Gerald isn't easy and that things were did not end on the best of terms at Daniel's." 

"No they didn't, and Daddy was to blame for that." 

"Yes, I was." 

Gerald Davis had entered the room, looking older and more tired than he did the other day. The argument with Lauren must have upset him just as much as it upset Lauren. 

"Hi, Daddy." 

"Lauren, Mr. Guber." 

"Why don't we all talk in the parlor," Helen suggested. 

"The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Lauren sat next to Scott and held his hand, showing her parents that this was the man she loved and that she was going to support him. For a long time, no one spoke, and then Helen offered, "Can I offer anyone a drink?" 

"Yes, darling, I'll have a Scotch and soda, Mr. Gruber?" 

"It's Guber, and uh, I'll have a white wine." 

"Lauren, honey?" 

"Club soda, please." 

"You never drank club soda before." 

"I still don't." 

"Then..."Helen stopped, and then said, "I think I better sit down." 

"Yeah, Mama, I think you should. Uh, wow, this is a hard thing to tell parents, oh God, uh, Mama, Daddy; you are going to be grandparents." 

"We are grandparents." 

"Again." 

"Oh, Laura's going to have another baby." 

"No, mama. I'm going to have a baby." 

Helen's mouth dropped open, and Gerald stared straight ahead. 

"You're pregnant?" 

"Yes, Daddy." 

"Wow, that's a relief, I thought, at least now I know why you think you have to get married." 

"No, that is not why. I'm marrying him because I love him." 

"Can I say something? Mr. and Mrs. Davis, I know that you are uncomfortable about the difference in our ages, it was a problem for me too, but age is a number. I love Lauren, I want to marry her. You've raised her to be careful about making important decisions, we are adults. We love each other, we want to get married and we want your blessing." 

"We can't give it to you." 

"Daddy, what is wrong with you?" 

Lauren got up and ran from the room; Helen looked at Scott who was all ready on his feet and following Lauren. 

"Gerald, he loves our daughter." 

"She's pregnant, and he did that to her." 

"Takes two to Tango." 

"Helen." 

"That is it Gerald, you either accept Scott Guber or Lauren will walk out on us. I've lost one daughter; please don't make me lose another." 

Gerald sighed and walked out into the garden. There he saw Scott holding Lauren to him, as gently as if she were a baby. 

"Mr. Guber, can I speak with my daughter." 

"She's very upset." 

"Please, I need to talk to her." 

Scott moved away and watched as Lauren and her father talked and hugged. Then in a few moments later, they were before him. 

"Welcome to the family, Mr. Guber." 

"Scott, please. Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine. Now let's talk wedding plans." 

Gerald felt the sweat start to build under his arms, wedding plans. He would have a lot to get used to. 

Meanwhile, back in Boston, Harry was drowning his sorrows in a vodka rocks. Lauren would be happy, that was what mattered. 

"Need a friend, sugar?" 

He shrugged his shoulders, "I need to get used to some things in my life. I'm Harry Senate." 

"Cathleen Montgomery." 

"Cathleen Montgomery, it's nice to meet you. So tell me, what is a nice girl like you doing in a place like this on a Saturday night?" 

"I've got nothing better to do with my time. What about you?" 

"I here trying to remember what happened to my life." 

"Girlfriend troubles?" 

"Not exactly. I left her or she left me, we're not sure, but she's getting married, and I'm dealing with that. Now where have I seen you before?" 

"At the hospital, you might know me better as Nurse Montgomery." 

"Oh my God, you are the nurse that took care of Scott Guber. Say, didn't you date him?" 

"Yes, I did, and he left me. For Lauren Davis." 

Cathleen said Lauren's name with such contempt, with pure hate. This woman clearly loved Scott Guber, and for a second he was glad that she didn't make the connection between him and Lauren. 

"So you were friends with the ice queen, is he still with her?" 

"Yeah, he's still with her. But hey, we shouldn't sit here and wallow.   What'd you say we blow this place, go get some real food?" 

"I'd like that," she told him. 

With her acceptance, Harry slid off the stool and helped Cathleen off of hers, and together, they went off to forget the past. 

Scott turned down the bed in the room Helen Davis had given him. It was a large and very masculine room, probably had been Daniel's growing up. Lauren's was next door, and Scott sincerely hoped that she stayed there. She was so lovely, so perfect, elegant, and he so enjoyed holding her close to him in the night, but this was her parents' house, he could not do that there. 

Just as he was thinking this, and was about to undress, he heard a knock at the door. 

"Come in," he called, expecting to see Lauren, but he didn't, he saw Gerald. 

"Mr..., uh, Scott, we need to talk." 

"About Lauren?" 

"Yes, about Lauren. You see, Lauren is my little girl and sometimes I still see her as if she was six years old. When you become a father you'll know what that means." 

"I'm going to be a father, Mr. Davis, a father to a child that is half Lauren and half me. I'm not going to lie to you, I'm almost forty-nine years old, I will be in my fifties by the time he or she is in preschool, in my sixties when he or she graduates college. I think about the years ahead, about what the future holds, and I don't see everything clearly, the only thing I do see, is that Lauren is the one that I want to share it all with." 

"You love my little girl very much, don't you?" 

"I love her more than I've ever loved anyone. Lauren brought that into my life. She helped me to know love, to feel love, to give love. She is the only reason I'm able to have this conversation with you, I owe her that." 

"Please, let me say this. Lauren loves you, I saw it in her eyes, but she is my baby, my little girl. For mothers, it is wonderful when their daughters marry, it is something in common, to a father; his daughter's marriage means he's obsolete, he's no longer the man in his daughter's life, and it means she no longer needs me. Understand?" 

"Mr. Davis..." 

"Gerald." 

"Gerald, I may be the husband, but I can't replace you, she still needs you, that's why your approval is so important, that's why we're here." 

"And she has my approval. You will be a good husband to her, Scott." 

"I'll do my best to try." 

Meanwhile, Lauren was next door talking to her mother and trying to forget the history of this room, trying to forget the girl that once shared it with her. 

"I never thought this day would come," Helen said, "I remember when I first got engaged to your father. Your granddaddy was raving mad, I was pregnant with Edward, and he believed that was the only reason he was marrying me, love could have nothing to do with it. But it did, and it does still for us today, and for you and Scott, you have it, that love, deep love. That's why, honey, I support this marriage, and that's why I want to give you this." 

Helen Davis handed Lauren the veil. A gorgeous lace veil that she had worn and her mother, and her mother's mother before her. It meant so much to Lauren, that her mother gave it to her because that veil should have been Eliza's. 

"Thank you, Mama. I love you." 

"I love you too, baby." 

Helen left and met Gerald in the hallway. They walked to the bedroom.   
It was very late at night when Lauren heard sounds coming from Scott's room. It sounded like heavy breathing, like sobbing. 

Lauren got up and went into the room. Scott was asleep and she realized she was having a nightmare. She sat on the bed and shook him gently. 

"Sweetie, honey, it's Lauren. Come on now." 

He awoke with a start, "Oh, Lauren, it's you, it's not him, it's not him." 

"Not him, not who?" 

"Not my dad." 

Lauren was silent for a long time. She sat on the bed, embracing Scott, stroking his back and neck, waiting for his breathing to settle. She'd never seen Scott with his guard down like this. Even when they were making love, he wore the same armor, but now, in the middle of the night, sheltered in her arms, he was completely vulnerable, and Lauren took advantage. 

"What about your father, Scott? Why would he be here?" 

"I always have this dream around this time of year, the anniversary of my mother's death." 

"And it's soon?" 

He nodded, "My father and I haven't spoken since she died." 

"Is he still alive?" 

"I don't know. George and I have no contact with him. I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep, honey." 

"It's all right, I can't sleep in that room anyway." 

"Why not?" 

"Because that was the room that I shared with Eliza, my older sister. She died when I was twenty of leukemia." 

Scott squeezed Lauren's hand, "I'm sorry." 

"It's all right. It was over a long time ago." 

"Well, you need your rest. I didn't want to do this, but lie down next to me." 

"Scott, I've been thinking about the wedding. Would you like to have an engagement party?" 

"Lauren," he said, cradling her close to him, "I would love to have all of the things that engaged couples have. An engagement part, a diamond ring for you, the excitement of planning a big wedding, but, sweetheart, I can't afford these things." 

"Well, I don't need a ring..." 

"Yes you do, that you need." 

"Scott, incase you haven't noticed, my parents are more than capable of paying for the wedding." 

"I don't want it that way." 

"Scott, that's tradition. The bride's parents always pay for the wedding." 

"True, but I've never been one to take handout. No one pays for Scott Guber to do anything." 

"You're a stubborn man." 

"Lauren, I didn't want to tell you this, but it's necessary. I have money, the Guber family has money, however, the surgery and the nursing care depleted a majority of my finances. I want to give you two things in this marriage, a diamond engagement ring and a house. You told your dream about having one, and I want to give you that. After that, and I do have the money saved for that, there won't be much left over for a big wedding." 

"Scott, I don't need a big wedding. I don't need a diamond ring, or a house with a white picket fence, all I need is to be your wife, to be the mother of your children. Everything else be damned." 

"I love you, Lauren," Scott whispered, his hand stroking her upper arm, "I want a grand wedding, and if you do also, we'll work it out." 

"The wedding details need to be dealt with soon, before your son or daughter makes his presence known. I also want an engagement party. It could help with the overall cost of the wedding." 

"All right, you win. In the morning you and your mother can talk about the arrangements. Now, go to sleep." 

Lauren snuggled up to Scott, burying her head in his shoulder. Scott couldn't fall asleep again. He lay awake, thinking about his dream, thinking about Lauren's sister, and about his lack of funds. He wanted Lauren and the baby to have everything, and so help him God, they would have it. That decision made, he kissed Lauren's forehead, and cradling her, watched her sleep for the rest of the night. 


	15. The Engagement Party

Two weeks later, Scott got a taste of what Lauren and Helen Davis could do with a day planner and a check book. Two Saturdays after he went to Concord to meet the Davis' he was seeing them again at Capadora's Restaurant in East Boston. They'd invited a few friends, mainly Winslow High staff as well as George and Janice Guber, Daniel and Laura Davis, and Lauren's other brother, Edward. It was the perfect evening. It was all right, it all had meaning. 

The food was terrific, and the DJ Lauren hired played one great song after another. 

Lauren was a vision. It was only April, early April, so she was not yet revealing her condition fully, although she'd complained about gaining ten pounds and she did say she thought she looked fat in the red sheath dress she had chosen for the occasion. He didn't share that thought, he thought she looked delectable. 

Scott stood back and watched the group when he saw Lauren appear at his side. 

"Dance with me," she said close to his ear. 

"Lauren, I..." 

"Oh, come on. It's a slow song." 

Lauren led him out onto the dance floor and they gently swayed to the romantic strains of Faith Hill's Breathe. Lauren didn't know why Scott had been fussing over dancing with her, he did so quite well. 

"You're a good dancer," she told him. 

"I know. It's not the dancing, it's, I've never liked a lot of people looking at me." 

"Well, I think you better get used to it. A whole church full of them will be on our wedding day." 

"Church? We've never discussed a church." 

"Well, I just assumed that we'd be married in a church. We're both Catholics." 

"Being Catholic has nothing to do with it. I just don't want to plan a religious ceremony, especially in your condition." 

The music stopped, and someone clinked a glass. It was Daniel. 

"Ladies and gentleman, as the brother of the bride-to-be, I have something that I would like to say. To my little sister, Lauren Elizabeth Davis and her fiancé, Scott Anthony Guber, many years of happiness, success, and love. Lauren, you are the best little sister anyone could ask for. I'm glad you found someone to make you happy. I also know that if you ever do anything to hurt her, I'll kill you. Life. Love. And Happiness to you both. To Scott and Lauren." 

"To Scott and Lauren," everyone chorused, some still giggling at Daniel's "I'll kill you," line. 

"Now, let's here from the bride and groom." 

Scott blushed a deep shade of red, as did Lauren. Shyly, she turned her face into his chest. 

The hole room, however, was all ready chanting, "Speech, speech!" 

"I'll go first," Scott whispered to her. 

"Well," he said, "First of all, I would like to thank you all of you for coming to celebrate with us. I suppose you all want me to make a toast, so here it goes. To Lauren, you are the one woman, the only woman I've ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I love no one thing in this world as much as I love you, and I promise that I will protect you and take care of you as long as I live." 

"Oh, Scott," she whispered, through her tears, "To Scott, I know you've never been one to share your feelings, and it's true that we've been through a lot since December, more bad than good, but I love you and I look forward to spending my life with you and having more good times. I look forward to knowing that when times are hard, I will have you to lean on, and I want you to know that when times are hard, you have me to lean on. This is to you Scott and to our life together." 

"To Scott and Lauren," Steven bellowed. 

"To Scott and Lauren." 

The music resumed, as did the eating and the dancing. Lauren and Scott danced together, dance after dance. Little did they know, the perfect evening was going to end up far from perfect. 

Lauren was asleep by the time Scott drove home and parked the car. Poor thing was exhausted from her night out, her pregnancy taking its toll on her energy. Her hair was gently draped over her shoulders. She looked angelic and peaceful that he was reluctant to wake her, but he had to. 

Gently he laid his hand on her shoulder and whispered softly, "Lauren? Lauren, wake up, honey?" 

She stirred slightly and opened her eyes, "Mmmm, where are we?" 

"Outside, my apartment. You fell asleep." 

"I'm so tired," she said, closing her eyes again. 

"I know, sweetie, I'm pretty tired, too. Let's go inside and get some rest." 

Lauren nodded. Scott got out of the car and walked to Lauren's side of the car to help her out. 

As they approached his door, Scott saw a figure in the darkness. It seemed to be in close proximity to his apartment, but he kept silent, not wishing to alarm to figure or Lauren. 

Slowly, they walked toward the apartment. As they got closer, Lauren noticed the figure too. 

"Scott?" she whispered. 

"Hush. Stay close," he whispered back. Then in a louder, more autocratic voice he called out to the figure, "Excuse me, sir, may I help you?" 

Slowly the figure approached and removed his hat. Nothing, even after all of the surprises he'd received over the last few months, could have prepared Scott for what he saw. 

"Hello, son," the man said in a voice that sounded exactly like Scott's. Lauren's breath caught at the similarity in the voice, the stanz. "Scott?" she asked, searching his face for some recognition, some reaction to the man, who had called him son. 

It was a second later that she saw it. The look on Scott's overly expressive face went from fear at the initial mystery, to surprise when the man spoke, to pure hatred when his identity was revealed fully sank in. Through clenched teeth he grated out, "What are you doing here?" 

The man answered in a steady, expressionless voice, "I'm here to see you." 

"How did you know where I lived?" 

"Your brother. I wrote you both a few months ago. When George wrote back, he told me a little about you. That you moved and that you were getting married." 

"Well, he shouldn't have, and you shouldn't have come here. Let's go, Lauren." 

"Scott, what's going on?" she asked in a no nonsense voice. 

"You're Lauren?" the man asked extending his hand. "I'm Lt. Colonel George Guber. Scott's father." 

"His father?" 

"Go inside, Lauren." 

"Scott... I" 

"I said go inside!" he snapped. 

Lauren had never heard Scott speak to her like that, so, out of fear and partly out of love, she obeyed. 

After Lauren closed the door, Scott spoke to his father in a low, venomous tone, entirely different from the harsh one he'd just used on Lauren. 

"You've got some nerve coming here. After everything you've done to me, to George, to Mother." 

"I know, I know, Scott. Just hear me out." 

"I don't want to hear you out. I don't want to have anything to do with you. What I want is for you to get away from me." 

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Scott. I'm sorry I left when I did I'm sorry about what happened to your mother. I regret the turn out relationship took. That's why I'm here." 

"Fine, you're sorry, you've said it. I've heard it all before Dad. You've done this ever since we were kids. You leave, you destroy, you devastate, then you come back and say I'm sorry, and we let you do it again, and again, and again. After a while I opened my eyes and George opened his, but we couldn't get Mother to open hers. Even in the hospital, while she lay dying of cancer, the pain overtaking her, crushing her spirit. She loved you and day after day she called for you. Finally, even she gave up, her last wish never fulfilled. That day I made a vow. I would never allow you into my life again. I would never let you hurt me again, or anyone I loved, and I would never, ever forgive you for what you did to our family. I don't, not even now, twenty years later, intend to break that vow. That is the most solemn vow I've ever made. I take it to heart. That vow, I will harbor even more than my marriage vows, because no amount of love can replace the years of hate I carry for you." 

"Scott, I'm your father." 

"No. My father's dead. I have no father." 

Without waiting for a reply, Scott wordlessly turned and entered his apartment. It was only then that he remembers Lauren, then, when he saw her sitting there on the sofa in a pair of his old boxers and an old white tee-shirt, thumbing through What to Expect When You're Expecting. When she heard the door close, she put the book aside, and looked up at him. He hated the emotion she saw in her eyes, it was fear, fear of him, he'd put that look there. He needed to talk to her, only he didn't really feel like talking. He felt like doing something else. 

Slowly, he moved toward her, and lifted her. Even though she was pregnant, she was still light, he could still carry her. And carry her he did straight to the bed where they had made their child, and sealed their love. Silently, he made love to her, and she, by accepting his wordless apology, showed him the love he needed to go on.


	16. The Wedding

It was a perfect day for a wedding. The sun was shining in the sky, the flowers of May were in full bloom, and the temperature was a temperate 65 degrees. It was a day made in heaven for Lauren and Scott's wedding, it was certainly a day made in love. 

Helen and Gerald Davis had transformed their home into a hotel and their yard into a reception hall, for the occasion, making sure that everything was perfect for their little girl's wedding day. Most of the Winslow High staff had attended the rehearsal and the other pre-wedding festivities, so they took advantage of the Davis' hospitality and stayed in their home until the big day. 

It was noon on that Saturday, the day of the wedding. Scott was preparing in Daniel's old bedroom, while Lauren prepared in hers. They were both nervous, but both were dealing with their nerves uncharacteristically well. 

Lauren was standing before the full length mirror in her bedroom, while her mother secured the sacred family veil on her daughter's head. "There," she said, "Now you are ready to get married. Do you feel ready?" 

"Of course she does," commented Laura, "Look at her, she never looked better." 

It was true. Lauren, even with her advancing pregnant looked elegant in her full skirted wedding gown. She had chosen a dress that would highlight her assets while hiding her condition from the public eye. It was the type of gown that an antebellum bell might have worn to her wedding. The underlay of the gown was silk, and over it were layers and layers of cream colored lace, adding to its elegance and regal ness. The bodice was firm fitting, but tasteful, revealing just enough of her bosom to be alluring. To further add to the perfection of the wrapping, Lauren wore a single strand of pearls around her neck. Her mother had bought them especially for this occasion, and they served as "something new." 

Lauren turned around once and surveyed herself in the mirror. She had the veil, "something old", the pearls, "something new", a pair of Marilyn's pearl earring, "something borrowed," and her garter, "something blue." She really was ready to become Mrs. Scott Guber. 

"Yes, Mama, I think I am." 

Scott on the other hand was not so confident. He was in Daniel's room, George on one side, Steven on the other. Both men were attempting to contain their laughter as they watched a man who never in his life had difficulty tying his tie, attempt to do so for the fifth time. 

"I'm glad you find this so amusing. I'm dying here." 

"No," Steven said, glancing at the clock on the wall, "But you will be if you take any longer tying that blasted tie. It's almost time." 

"Here, let me," George offered. It took only a minute for George to tie the tie, and begin to usher his brother out the door. 

"Do you have the ring?" 

"Yes, Scott." 

"Because, if we don't have the ring, he may not marry us." 

"Oh, yeah, George, he's lost it." 

The first sight of the Davis lawn would take anyone's breath away. The trellis where the priest waited was decorated in greenery and Lily of the Valley. The chairs, the end one, also held a bouquet of white lilies and peach rose, just like Lauren's bouquet. This wedding had to touch of elegance that any proper wedding should, but it was not gaudy or overblown, it was perfect. 

Scott approached the trellis with Steven and George, and took one more deep breath in effort to calm his nerves. He was used to Lauren her moods, her habit, but this was a new experience for him, and he was scared. Thanks to the impeccable timing of the organist however, his fears were squelched by the slow strains of Canon in D, and the view of Daniel Davis, walking his mother to her place at the front of the yard. 

Laura Davis was next, followed by Marilyn in her role as Maid of Honor. Both women were visions in their peach gowns carrying bouquets of peach roses and baby's breath. 

As Marilyn took her place across from Steven, the music changed to the traditional wedding march, and Lauren accompanied by her father, began her journey from Daddy's little girl, to his mature wife. 

Father Sean smiled as father and daughter approached him. Then it began the ceremony that would bide his life to Lauren's forever. 

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" the priest asked. 

"Her mother and I do," Gerald replied, lifting Lauren's veil for a kiss on the cheek. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses to join this man, Scott Guber, and this woman, Lauren Davis, in holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacred union, and should not be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but deliberately and solemnly. It is into this sacred union that these two people come to be joined. Will you join your right hands please? Scott, do you take Lauren to be your lawfully wedded wife. DO you promise to be true to her, in good times and in bad, in riches and in poverty, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her, and forsaking all others live only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do," he replied, squeezing her hand. 

"And do you, Lauren, take Scott, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in riches and in poverty, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to love, honor, and obey him, and forsaking all others live only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do." 

"Scott and Lauren would now like to seal these vows with some they have written themselves." 

"Lauren, I love you, with all my heart. And from this day forward, everything I do will be because of you. We'll be each others strength, family, lover, and best friend. You have completed my life, now I will do what I can to complete yours." 

"Scott, I'm proud to be your wife. I will try to make each day special, and live up to your expectations. I will try to remember how much you love me, and I will return that love ten fold. You are the only man I need, and I as long as I have you, I'll never need anyone else." 

"The rings, please?" Father Sean asked, as Steven handed him Lauren's and Marilyn, Scott's. 

"Scott, place this rings on Lauren's finger, and say with this ring, I thee wed, and pledge my troth." 

"With this ring, I thee wed and pledge my troth." 

"Lauren, place the ring on Scott's finger and say, "With this ring I thee wed, and pledge my troth." 

"With this ring, I thee wed, and pledge my troth." 

"Now that Scott and Lauren had sanctified their union before God and this company by the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I, by the power invested in me and the law of this state, pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." 

Scott leaned over and sealed the vows, and deep in each of their hearts they knew what Father Sean was saying was true, "Those whom God has joined together, no man could put asunder.

They were Mr. and Mrs. Scott Guber now, neither one of them could believe it. As they stood in line accepting the congratulations of family and friends, they both tried to adjust to the awkwardness of the moment. When they were finally alone in Lauren's old room, Scott moved behind her and encircled her waist, a task that became increasingly difficult as time passed. 

"So, how does it feel?" 

"How does what feel?" 

"How does it feel to be an old married lady?" 

"It feels wonderful. I love you." 

"Me too. Now, what do you say we fix ourselves up and go get the pictures taken so we can get the party over with?" 

"Why do you want to get it over with, that's the best part?" 

"No, the honeymoon is the best part." 

"It's not like we're going to have a real honeymoon, with me pregnant, I'm so out of..." 

"Sash. You are not out of shape, you are in shape, a different shape, come on, there's bound to be plenty of pregnant ladies there." 

"In Hawaii?" 

"Who ever said we were going to Hawaii?" 

"Steven said that we weren't going to another country, and where else do people go in the states on a honeymoon." 

"You'll see, now come on." 

Lauren tucked some out of place hairs back into her bun, and then turned to straighten Scott's tie. Helen had ordered these huge packs of pictures to send to various relatives and such. Lauren and Scott walked back outside and stood while this large unshaven photographer moved them in every which way to find the perfect pose. 

When the pictures were taken, Lauren and Scott took their place at the end of the line of people in the wedding. The band leader was about to introduce them. 

"Ladies and gentleman, on behalf of the Davis and Guber family, I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate this joining of their families. I would like to introduce to you, your host and hostess, the parents of the bride, Mr. and Mrs. Gerald Davis." 

The Davises walked out on to the dance floor and smiled at their guests. The rest of the bridal party followed suit until it was Scott and Lauren's turn. 

Arm in arm they waited until the band leader announce them as "Mr. and Mrs. Scott Guber." When he did, they walked out on to the dance floor too, but instead of smiling then stepping aside, they turned to one another and as the strains of their song began to play, Scott took her in his arms and they began to dance to these words: 

I never had no one that I could count on,   
I've been let down so many times   
And, I was tired of hurtin', so tired of searchin'   
Til you walked into my life   
And it was a feelin' I've never know   
And for the first time, I didn't feel alone 

You're more than a lover   
There could never be another   
To make me feel the way you do   
And oh, we just get closer   
I fall in love all over, every time I look at you   
I don't know where I'd be without you here with me   
Life with you makes perfect sense   
You're my best friend   
You're my best friend 

You stand by me   
And you believe in me, like nobody ever has   
And when my world goes crazy, you're right there to save me   
You make me see how much I have   
And I still tremble when we touch   
And oh, the look in your eyes when we make love 

Lauren laid her head on Scott's shoulder as the chorus repeated a second time and whispered into his ear, "I hope nothing will ever take this feeling away from us." 

"I won't baby, I won't let it." 

He held her close as they finished the dance, then turned to face their family and friends. Chants of kiss her, kiss her, rose up, and Scott leaned over to do just that. 

Next it was Lauren's turn to dance with her father, and Scott danced with her mother. 

"Lauren loves you very much." 

"I know, Helen." 

"Please, she is going to need you a lot in the next year or so, please take care of her." 

"I will. I married her didn't I?" 

"Yes, you did. I couldn't be happier for my daughter." 

The dancing and partying continues until dinner was served. The meal of Surf and Turf began with a champagne toast to the bride and groom by Steven. 

"I've known Lauren Davis a long time; I've known Scott Guber even longer. A man never had two better friends than these two, and I wish them every happiness. Cheers." 

"Cheers," chorused everyone else. 

"What is all the toasting?" a new voice asked. 

"Robert?" 

"Lauren, who's Robert?" 

"Never mind Scott." 

"So this is Scott, so Scott, why didn't Lauren here invite me to the wedding." 

"Because I don't know you." 

"Scott Guber, this is Robert Mitchell, my ex-fiancé."

Scott looked shocked at first, but his sense of etiquette won out, and he managed to extend a steady hand to the man in front of him. 

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Mitchell. I must apologize for Lauren's oversight; you are of course welcome to stay." 

"No, no sir, you are not welcome to stay. Daniel." 

Daniel's face was darker than a storm cloud, as he approached his sister and the crowd around her. Laura was directly on his heels, hoping to control her husband's temper. 

"Scott, excuse me, if you knew the half of this, you would be beating the tar out of this man right now. I don't want to subject my sister to that on her wedding day, so if you'll excuse me, I'll just ask the best man here to help me escort this man off of my parent's property." 

"No, no, Daniel, I am Lauren's husband now, and I have the right to know what is going on here. Although, I do not want to make a scene in front these good people, so I will speak with my wife privately. Steven, would you please help Daniel remove Mr. Mitchell from the area. Mr. Conrad, please play..." 

"Something romantic," Lauren said, "I want to dance with my husband again." 

The band leader whispered something to his musicians and they started performing the duet version of Beauty and the Beast. Scott held Lauren a little closer, he smelled her hair, and he felt her tears on his jacket. 

"What is it baby? What happened between you two?" 

Lauren shook her head, but Scott pushed on, "Lauren, there is nothing that you can't say to me." 

"I don't want to talk about it now Scott. I wanted this day to be perfect, perfect. And it isn't, and now, it's all ruined." 

"What, sweetheart? What it ruined?" 

"Our wedding." 

"No, darling, no, nothing could ruin this day for us. This has been a dream of mine for a long time, and I know how happy you've been the past few months. This is perfect, honey, no matter what Robert Mitchell did or said, no what anyone does or says. All right, now, now more tears, and Lauren, I want to know what Daniel was talking about. Not now, later, but I want to know, Lauren." 

"All right, Scott. Hold me, now." 

"I am holding you." 

"No, really hold me." 

"In front of all these people?" 

"It is our wedding, it's allowed." 

Scott pulled Lauren closer and their audience applauded at the display of affection. Scott could tell that for the rest of the night, Lauren's heart was not in the motions of the wedding. 

When they cut the cake, she followed tradition and fed him, making sure she got a little on his nose. She laughed when he did the same to her, and sealed it with his kiss. But he knew the heart wasn't entirely in it. 

The rest of the day, she laughed and danced to various ethnic songs and performed country line dances and two-steps. She danced with her brother, danced with Kevin, and Steven, and of course Scott. She appeared to be enjoying herself, but Scott knew better. 

He couldn't wait until the band leader said those fateful words, until her could be alone with his wife and find out what Robert Mitchell did to her. Then he heard them. 

"Ladies and gentleman, in just a few minutes, Mrs. Lauren Davis Guber will be tossing her bouquet, then she is off on her surprise honeymoon, planned by her loving husband here." 

Everyone laughed, and moments later Lauren turned around and tossed her bouquet of roses and lilies over her shoulder to be caught by Marilyn. 

Then he took her by the hand and instead of getting into his car, he led her to Daniel's Jeep. The back of the car was decorated with signs reading Just Married. 

"Why are we taking the Jeep?" 

"Because where we're going, the Jeep will be better." 

"Where are we going? Let's just say that this is something you've never done, that you've always wanted to do." 

With that, Scott tied a black blindfold over Lauren's eyes then helped her into the car. 

"What is this?" 

"This, sweetheart, is the surprise of your life." 


	17. A War and An Armistice

Scott pulled the Jeep over and turned on the interior light so he could read Daniel's incoherent doctor's writing a little bit easier. 

"Do you know where you're going?" 

"Yes, Lauren, you asked me that an hour ago, and an hour ago, I told you I knew where I was going, and now, an hour later, I still know where I'm going." 

"I didn't believe you an hour ago, and I don't believe you now. What time is it?" 

"Just past ten." 

"Scott, I've got to get out of this car and stretch my legs. The baby certainly is." 

"What? Are you all right?" 

"Yes, but if your son or daughter was on the outside I'd be black and blue, he's kicking so much." 

"Aww, poor thing. Does it hurt?" 

"No, it feels strange. It hurts sometimes I guess." 

"Can I feel?" 

"Will you tell me where we're going?" 

"No." 

"Then, no." 

"Tease." 

Scott, in truth, had no idea where he was. According to Daniel's directions, and he used the term lightly, he needed to turn left eleven miles after Augusta. By his calculations, it would only take another hour or so. He'd reset the counter at the exit, so he could keep and eye out for the exit. He should see it any minute, yep, there it was. 

The road was rutted and bumpy, but the Jeep handled it pretty well. Well, almost, until. BANG! He heard the noise just before the car skidded out of control and twisted in every direction. Finally, Scott got it under control. When it finally stopped, he set about the task of quieting Lauren who was screaming in the seat next to him. 

"It's all right, just a flat tire." 

"How did you get a flat like that on the interstate?" 

"Easy, we're not on the interstate?" 

"Well, why aren't we on the interstate. Take the blindfold off of me Guber?" 

"Lauren?" he asked, removing the blindfold, "Do you have any idea where we are?" 

"Not a clue. The middle of nowhere. Where are we supposed to be?" 

"Your family's cabin." 

"The cabin? Scott, this isn't the road to the cabin. I don't no where this road goes." 

"Daniel's directions said turn left eleven miles north of Augusta." 

"No, it's eleven miles south, and it's a right. Change the tire and I'll direct you." 

A few minutes later Lauren heard Scott call from the back of the Jeep, "Honey, there's no tire back here." 

"What?" 

"Honey, there' no..." 

"I heard you; I just can't believe that Daniel wouldn't have a spare tire in the Jeep." 

"Well, he doesn't." 

"Oh," Lauren groaned, as she unfastened her seatbelt. Scott by this time had leaned his head against the back of the Jeep. Lauren could sense his despair, so she went and encircled his waist pressing her cheek against his strong back. 

He'd wanted this to be a perfect, private romantic honeymoon for Lauren, and now this was out of the question. Now, they were stranded on the side of a strange road, and she, the pregnant one was holding him. 

"I wanted this to be perfect for you." 

"It is, Scott, I'm with you, it can't be more perfect. Let's just lie down in the Jeep, we'll figure out what to do in the morning. Is there a blanket in the Jeep?" 

"Yeah, you walk around a little and I'll set up the back of the Jeep." 

Scott laid out the thick sleeping bag in the backseat, and then let Lauren lie down. She was exhausted, he knew it. She needed to rest, but he never would. He had two strikes against that, one was their unfortunate position, and the other was Robert Mitchell's intrusion in their wedding. He needed to question Lauren on it. He needed to rest a bid also, and if he removed Robert from his mind... 

"Lauren, what was the deal with Robert Mitchell. What was he to you?" 

"Robert was a long time ago. I was twenty years old." 

"You never told me. Three years I know you and you've never told me." 

"Well, Scott, two of those years we were Vice Principal and teacher, only this past year have we been, close." 

"This is something we should have discussed before the wedding. We have no secrets Lauren." 

"Robert wasn't exactly a secret Scott, he's a nonentity, and he doesn't matter." 

"Why, Lauren. He's part of your past, why have you chosen to omit him." 

"It's not important. It's over." 

"Lauren, we are husband and wife now. There are no secrets between us." 

"Yes there are. You're keeping one." 

"You don't want to know that secret, but I want to know this one. This is obviously upsetting you, and if you don't tell me how can I protect you." 

"Protect me? Scott, you don't need to protect me. I don't break that easily," she said tears all ready on her face. 

"Oh, no. You've been crying all ready." 

"I'm crying, yes. I'm crying because what's happening right now Scott can make me crack. It hurts that you won't talk to me. That you don't find me strong enough to deal with what hurts you. I'm your wife, we are partners. I see the pain; I want to, I need to help you. I see what he's done to you, your father, and I can't stand it. Please, my love, I'm here. We're in the middle of nowhere, we're in love. Love is strength; use it, lean on it. Lean on me and let me lean on you. I'm scared Scott, so scared." 

Scott stopped Lauren's words with his lips, kissing her gently. 

"Don't be frightened, darling. Please. I'm sorry. I just wish you felt safe enough, had enough faith in me to tell me about Robert." 

"This is not about Robert, Scott; this is about you, and your inability to trust me, and my inability to deal with..." 

"With? What, Lauren?" 

"Losing you." 

"Losing me. Sweetheart, what could be so horrible that I would leave you." 

"This. When you met me, my name wasn't just Lauren Davis, it was Lauren Davis Mitchell. I dropped the Mitchell. Robert is my ex-husband." 

Scott felt punched in the gut. He couldn't believe she'd been married before and never told him, that she kept that from him. 

"Lauren," he sounded angry, even to himself. "How could you keep that from me? How!" 

"I don't know, I..." 

You, oh, God. And you talk about my secrets, her I thought this man did something horrible to you, while all the while, oh, God." 

"Scott, Scott please," she pleaded. "Please, don't be angry. We had a horrible marriage. It lasted six months. I filed for a divorce after one, seeing what a drunk he was. I never meant to hurt you, oh, please Scott, don't hate me." 

There were tears in his eyes. She'd never seen him like this. 

"Did he ever..." 

"No. He never hurt me. Not physically, not at all, I just didn't..." 

"Love him, like you don't love me." 

"That's not true. That's not true! I love you, never Robert, never Harry, you, always you, only you. It's only you, always been you, forever. Please Scott, love me. Be angry, hell, hit me, strike me, curse me, that would be better than this, I can't stand you hating me, I can't stand the silence. I couldn't bare it if you stopped loving me." 

Lauren was reduced to a sobbing heap, now, at his feet. She'd long ago climbed out of the Jeep and fallen in to her knees. Something in her voice reached him and he turned to face her, tears streaming down his own cheeks. He slowly reached down to bring her to her feet. 

"Lauren, I'm mad as he*l right now. I don't want to look at you right now. However, we're out in the middle of nowhere, you're cold and upset, and pregnant, and you don't need this. Go and lie down, I'll be along in a minute." 

His tone was so stony, his touch stiff. He hated her, even he thought so. Lauren lay down, her pregnancy the only think that made her sleep. Scott lay beside her, he knew she slept, and he knew she was awake an hour later. 

It was cold, and Scott, out of love, and protection he held Lauren against him, but something was colder than the Maine air, and that was the silence between husband and wife in a Jeep on an abandoned road.

It had been three weeks since the disaster that was Lauren and Scott's honeymoon, and still not a word was spoken between husband and wife. At first, Scott would ask Lauren how she felt, and she would say fine. After a few days of this though, she asked him if he cared how she felt because he loved her, or because he loved the baby. When he didn't answer, she believed she knew what his answer was. 

This morning began like every other morning since they returned from the honeymoon. Lauren woke up with the alarm and walked out into the living room, hoping to see Scott on the sofa, where he slept, but not finding him. He had gone to work before dawn some mornings, and came home so late, all he did was make a sandwich and fall asleep. 

Lauren regretted her decision not to tell Scott about Robert, but at the same time, she needed her husband. The mistake was just that, a mistake, a total mistake, and no matter how far she reached out for Scott, he was always just outside her grasp. 

With the baby due in three months, Lauren had another appointment today to see her doctor. She wanted to discuss her options for the birth, since she was considering having the child at home under the care of a midwife. She knew that idea would drive Scott crazy, but he didn't really care about this, all he did was work. 

As if the baby sensed its mother's distress, it kicked Lauren in the stomach. She placed her hands on her stomach to sooth it. "It's all right little one; Mommy will get Daddy to come back. I don't know how, but I will, I promise." 

With that, Lauren walked to the phone to call out of work. She'd forgotten about the appointment and wanted to tell Louisa that she needed a substitute. Normally, she would call Scott directly, but she didn't want him to know why she was out, just that she was out. If he didn't care enough for her to be with her all of the time, she didn't want him there when she was having her examination. 

"Hello, Winslow High School. This is Louisa, how may I help you?" 

"Hi, Louisa, it's Lauren Guber, I'm just calling to tell you I'm going to need a sub for today." 

"Oh, all right. Are you feeling okay?" 

"So, so. The baby was kicking a lot last night, and feeling a little dizzy this morning," None of that was a lie. 

"Okay, I'll take care of it. I hope you feel better." 

"Who's out now Louisa?" 

"Lauren, she'd said she had a rough night and she's feeling dizzy, so she's not coming into work." 

"Oh, she didn't say anything. Of course she wasn't up when I left, I should have realized." 

"Does it keep you up all night?" 

"What?" 

"The baby. She said it kicks all night long." 

"I don't think she wants to disturb me, I'll be disturbed enough after the baby's born. So we need a sub for Lauren. I'll take care of it." 

Scott didn't however take care of the sub; he instead lifted the receiver and dialed his number. The phone rang four times then the answering machine, with his voice on it. He hung up before the beep. And put on his suit jacket, leaving the office without a word. 

He raced home to see if his wife was all right, if she was hurt. When he got there, Lauren's car was there but she was not. There was a note on the door, "Went to Medi Center, L.G." 

Oh God, she was ill, if there was something wrong with her, he'd regret the past three weeks even more than he did all ready. Lauren was, and at that second he realized, Lauren was the most important thing in his life, Lauren, not the baby, that was just an added bonus. 

He got to the Medi Center, and at a run went over to the desk, "My wife she's here, Guber, Lauren Guber." 

The receptionist checked the computer, "Maternity, fourth floor." 

When Scott reached the maternity ward, he saw Lauren sitting in Dr. Chadwick's waiting room reading her book. The relief that he felt shocked even him. 

"Lauren!" 

"Scott? What are you doing here?" 

"Louisa, oh never mind, are you all right?" 

"Fine, this is my check up, that's all, oh honey." 

Scott held her close, massaging the lower area of her back, "I was afraid, so afraid. I love you, not just the baby; you don't know how wrong you were." 

"I love you, I'm sorry about Robert." 

"Sssh, it's all right. I shouldn't have behaved that way. Nothing is important to me that you, nothing." 

Lauren rested her head on her husband's shoulder as he held her, and knew by the feel of his hands and the pounding of her heart that all was right again with their world. 


	18. False Alarm

Scott sat down heavily on a bar stool at Doyle's pub. He wasn't a drinking man, not at all, but sometimes, he needed to escape. 

Boston was seeing the hottest most humid summer it had seen in over a decade. Temperatures were reaching into the hundreds and the humidity was complicating things even more. For his wife, who was now extremely pregnant, the temperatures and the heat were unbearable. She tried her best to deal with the heat, staying inside most of the time, and adding three extra air conditioning units to his apartment all ready equipped with central air. He lived in the only apartment in Boston where you had to wear flannel pajamas to bed to ward off the chill. Scott knew she was tired and uncomfortable so he coped with the chilly conditions in his house. What he couldn't cope with were her craving and her mood swings. 

One minute it was "GO out and have a drink with Steven," the next it was "How can you leave me, don't you love me anymore. DO you find me fat and disgusting?" He couldn't win. So on nights like this one, he needed to escape. 

The baby was only a month away, due on the 24th of August. Lauren had decided to have the baby naturally without any drugs or unnecessary medical assistance. Scott hated the idea. He was afraid something would happen to her or the baby and then he would lose one or both of them. He couldn't live with that. Lauren had bought this natural child birth video, which she made him watch with her over and over again. On Tuesday and Thursday nights, they went to lamaz class. The classes taught him how to encourage her, how to help her push, and breathe, and they somewhat helped put his fears to rest, although he could not shake the feeling in his stomach that told him this was a very dangerous undertaking. 

Scott took another sip of his Scotch, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Steven asked. 

"I'm not sure they're worth that much." 

"Mind if I ask you why you're the one who looks like he's been eating pickles and ice cream." 

"Lauren has decided to have the baby entirely unassisted so we have to watch this tape she bought over and over, and it's um, very graphic." 

"It makes you uncomfortable?" 

"Not really. It is about the miracle of child birth, but sometimes I wish we could just knock her upside the head and cut the baby out. No breathing, no pushing, no risks." 

"You're scared." 

"Of course I'm scared. This is my first baby, Lauren is my only true love, and so many things can happen, Steven. I could lose everything." 

"Have you shared these fears with Lauren?" 

"No, she senses something though. I think she thinks I'm against natural child birth so I don't have to go through it with her." 

"She thinks that." 

"She's not herself, Steven, she's..." 

"Emotional, unpredictable, and moody." 

Scott nodded and sat in silence until he finished his drink. He didn't want to stay out long, so he paid for his drink and bid Steven goodnight. 

By the time Scott got home that night, Lauren was sound asleep. She was lying on her side, a pillow between her legs, air conditioning turned up to max level. Scott undressed and laid down next to her, pulling her into his embrace. Instinctively, she curled next to him, breathing in his familiar scent. 

During that night, like all other nights, Lauren woke her husband, only this time she was not having a craving, she was having a contraction. 

Scott, his nerves driving him, sprang into action. He grabbed Lauren's bag from the nightstand, and settled her in the living room while he left to get the car. A few minutes late he came back looking frazzled and nervous. 

"What is it? "Lauren asked, breathing like she'd learned in class. 

"I, uh, accidentally lock your bag and the keys in the trunk of the car." 

"What?" 

Next, Scott was on the phone, calling relatives for a quick midnight ride to the hospital. 

Lauren's contractions were strong, but short and not very close together and she knew her husband was panicing. 

"Whose brother did you call?" 

"Both, "he said pacing, "We'll go with whoever gets here first." 

George arrived first and sprinted them to the hospital. He sat in the waiting room with Scott while Lauren was being examined. Ten minutes later, instead of a nurse telling him to put on some scrubs, Lauren emerged from the door. 

"Honey?" 

"I'm sorry, Scott, false alarm." 

"Thank God," he breathed, "I was afraid the baby would be born too early. Don't worry, darling, we'll be back in a month of so." 

They weren't however. Lauren's due date of August 24th came and went without any other incidences of false labor. A visit to the doctor a few days later convinced Scott that the baby was at least another week away, although he still felt himself watching Lauren as if she were a time bomb, waiting to explode. Every night before he went to sleep, he'd lay out his clothes like a fire fighter, ready to jump at the first alarm. Their entire house was covered in plastic incase her water broke on the sofa or in bed. 

While her pregnancy continued, Scott tried his best not to upset her although he always seemed to, and to keep her comfortable. He read her books, massaged her back and ate any odd dish she would make for dinner. 

One day, Scott got up to go to work, the last day before the new school year. Lauren was up and dressed by the time he woke and insisted on going to work with him. He couldn't tell her no and face a flood of tears, so he accommodated her. 

And by the end of that day, he would see what a drastic error that was.


End file.
